


Playboys To Dads

by viridianaln9



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Steve Rogers, Tony and Bruce are bff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-05-28 03:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 23,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15039611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridianaln9/pseuds/viridianaln9
Summary: Avengers X Justice League Crossover AU, Tony Stark aka Iron Man and Bruce Wayne aka Batman are both really good friends, they are playboys after all. But once they meet their matches in both Steve Rogers aka Captain America and Clark Kent aka Superman. Everything changes, trading the wild parties for nights at home, from one-night stands to a wedding ring and most importantly they become Dad's. Tony X Steve and Bruce X Clark.





	1. Best Buds

**Author's Note:**

> I dont own the characters.

**One: Best Buds (Prologue)**

 

The first time Tony Stark met Bruce Wayne; he was eight years old and had been force to go to Gotham by Howard. He had met four year old Bruce and saw that the kid was not happy to be there either, but he had been treated a bit nicer by Dr. Thomas Wayne.

 

"Thomas this is my son Anthony." Howard said with force kindness.

 

"Hello, Anthony is nice to meet you." Dr. Thomas had said kindly and shook his hand and he was not lying at seeing the sincerity in the man's eye. "Howard, Anthony meet my son Bruce." The little boy looked at them and smiled shyly.

 

"Bruce." Howard said. Both boys didn't talk much that first meeting...

 

#

 

Their second meeting was not a kind one. It was during the funeral of Thomas and Martha Wayne and Tony pretended he didn't want to go. But he did, mostly because Thomas had treated him incredibly nicely when they met. To Tony it just seemed weird to be in Gotham for the funeral it was raining as if mourning the loss as well but then he thought that the rain was normal for Gotham. He saw all of the people go to the little boy standing there and Tony could tell he was trying not to break down. He knew most of the people here, even his Dad in a way were just there for the publicity. Tony walked over to the little boy and the butler and stood next to him, before grabbing his hand and saying nothing at all. Before he left, he just heard one word.

 

"Thank-you." Tony smiled at that.

 

#

 

Since then Tony and Bruce exchange mail most of the time and built their friendship seeing each other occasionally from time to time. When they see each other it is really the only time that they are actually being themselves not putting on a mask for the public or for Tony' parents or Alfred. It happens for three years before Tony hears the news.

 

In the funeral Tony sees how direly similar it is to Bruce's parent's funeral with fake smiles and people keep saying 'Sorry, for your loss.' It gets really annoying. Obadiah Stane like the man that ran Wayne Enterprises is standing behind him.

 

"Everything is going to be taken care of, Tony." He says squeezing his shoulders.

 

Tony felt like puking his stomach out. He didn't even notice Bruce coming until he came and held his hand, like Tony had done for him that day in his parent's funeral. Once the caskets are lowered he wants to leave and Bruce seems to read this and pulls him with him toward one of the cars. Obadiah wants to object, but Alfred stands in his way.

 

"I think it would be preferable for Master Anthony not to be near any of this." he says and he doesn't look back as he gets in the car with the two boys. They arrive to his house and Tony gets the only thing he can do and gets the bottle but before he can do anything Bruce takes it away from him.

 

"They're dead, they never spent time with me and now they're gone." He tells Bruce.

 

"I won't tell you anything you've already heard Tony." He tells him and Tony lowers all of his walls and crumbles into the ground to cry his eyes out even if Bruce is seeing him. Bruce doesn't really care, he wanted to be there with his friend even in dark time, because he lives in this pain every day and hopes his friend doesn't have to. That night they stayed together something that wasn't very different for them; they had done so many times before.

 

#

 

When Bruce disappears after the Joe Chill case, Tony is the first person Alfred calls to find out.

 

"What do you mean Bruce disappeared?" Tony asks and he is a little drunk but that sobers him up instantly.

 

"Master Bruce did not return after the trial." Alfred told him.

 

"We'll find him." Tony says.

 

Eight years past and Tony is building Stark Industries to the best in the world. He knows that Bruce was pronounced dead but he doesn't believe it. When he hears from the media that Bruce Wayne is alive and well, Tony is pissed and he calls Bruce to his home.

 

"What the fuck man, eight years." He yells.

 

"Hello Tony." Bruce says. Tony hears it there something there something dark in Bruce's voice that he notices. "How you been?"

 

"Building the future, what are you planning?" Tony asks.

 

"See if Mr. Earle will give me a job." Bruce tells him.

 

"Good luck than." Tony says but for some reason he doesn't believe it.

 

#

 

The moment Tony figured out that Bruce was Batman, he did the only thing he could do and got on one of his planes scaring Pepper to go to Gotham City. When he arrives, the mansion is in ruins and he walks up to Bruce after Rachel left.

 

"Really, you had a party and didn't invite me?" he says and Bruce turns around to see him.

 

"I was too drunk to remember." Bruce tells him.

 

"Right; so I want to see it and don't try to lie because I will call bullshit on all of it, Brucie boy or would you want me to call you Batman." Tony tells him; Bruce looks at him in shock. "Really genius here."

 

"Fine." Bruce tells him.

 

#

 

It takes two years before Bruce or Batman is tag-teaming with Superman and Tony is laughing his ass off at the way and how uncomfortable Bruce is with the alien. Since they had been caught in television for that particular thing. He called Bruce after it.

 

"So, Brucie, how does it feel teaming up with the Man of Steel?" he asked teasingly.

 

"Overbearing Boy-scout." It's the answer he gets and Tony can't help but laugh. "Shut-it Stark." He says.

 

"No chance in hell, Brucie boy you should be a team player." Tony says.

 

"Really this coming from you."

 

It takes another year before Bruce and the team of other superheroes takes on Starro from taking down the world and Tony still can't believe it. He calls Bruce afterwards after he hears the name the Flash gives them.

 

"Really Bruce the Super 8?"

 

"We are changing the name." Bruce tells him and clicks.

 

#

 

A year later Tony is kidnapped and Bruce is going insane but knows he can't interfere either. But he is putting the Bat-cave satellites in Afghanistan and trying to find Tony. Nobody in the place questions him. When they finally find him and it's Rhodes that brings him down, Bruce calls Tony immediately.

 

"You lucky bastard." Bruce tells him.

 

"I guess." Like Tony before Bruce hears the change in the voice.

 

"You want me to come down?" Bruce asks.

 

"No I'm alright I want a cheeseburger." He tells Bruce.

 

"Alright, I'll talk to you later." Bruce says.

 

He gets his answer a few months later in the Manor watching television and he spits out his coffee when he hears Tony announcing to the world he is Iron man.

 

"What the hell are you thinking Stark?" Bruce says the moment Tony picks up.

 

"Nice to hear from you too Bruce."

 

"That is not the point; you told everyone your secret identity."

 

"Hey, it's easier this way Bats."

 

"It's to protect those you care about." Bruce told him.

 

"I can protect Pepper if something happens."

 

"Be careful you egotistical idiot." Bruce said with a smirk.

 

"You wound me you anti-social jerk." Tony said with a smirk of his own.

 

"I believe it's my job." Bruce tells him. "Anyway Potts met Kettle Stark."

* * *

 

Two years later the Avengers Assemble and this time it is Bruce laughing his ass off. Afterwards he calls Tony on his cell.

 

"So, how did it go with the Captain?"

 

"That man has a stick up his ass." Tony told him. He was still annoyed at being reminded about his father.

 

"Well at-least we know he isn't the only one." Bruce tells him.

 

They both don't realize that these two men that annoy them are the ones that are going to change their lives.

 


	2. Just Another Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like it says just another day.

**Two: Just Another Day**

 

Morning came in New York and most importantly in the Avengers Tower- it was named right after the Battle of New York-once Tony fixed it and everyone began to move in it happened exactly a two years ago. All of the Avengers were up and getting ready to eat breakfast.

 

Steve was cooking, he always cooked it seemed to keep him calm most of the time. That and the Avengers said he was the Mom of the Tower but not to his face they couldn't take the guilt-trip stares. Slowly the rest of the team began to assemble for breakfast. Bruce was the second one to come in and he pours his tea out of the teapot Steve had put on.

 

"Morning Steve." Bruce said.

 

"Good morning Bruce." Steve said. Clint and Natasha were the next one to arrive.

 

"Morning Cap." Clint said.

 

"Captain." Natasha said.

 

"Good Morning Clint, Natasha." Steve told them as they got their cups of coffee.

 

"MORNING FELLOW WARRIORS." Thor bellowed out, they had become accustomed a bit to Thor's way of talking-loudly.

 

"Morning." everyone answered in the kitchen. Thor went and grabbed the Pop-tarts that Steve had put in the toaster because Thor had broken five of them; Steve only broke two before he learned how to work it right. Darcy and Jane are right behind him they had moved in surely after the New York incident and the reason Thor was back. Jane went to get some Pop-Tarts and Darcy danced her way before pecking Bruce in the cheek, Dr. Banner blushed. No one knew how it had happened but it kept both Dr. Banner and Hulk really calm it was eerie.

 

"Hey guys." Darcy said with a smile sitting down next to Bruce.

 

"Good-morning." Jane tells them. The others reply their good-mornings as well. Everyone was waiting for the food. Finally after it seemed like forever Steve turned around with the food and he looked around looking for someone.

 

"Where's Tony?" he asked.

 

"Don't know don't care, give me." Clint said pointing to the pancakes. Steve ignores Clint and takes the pancakes away making Clint really sad.

 

"JARVIS?" Steve asked.

 

"Master Tony is currently in his lab." JARVIS told Steve.

 

"How long has he been there?" Steve asked.

 

"Master Tony has been in his lab for approximately thirty-three hours." JARVIS told him.

 

"Good heavens." Steve said. "Does that man want to kill himself?" he asked himself.

 

"Lady Pepper is not present mayhap he misses her." Thor told him.

 

"Dude, Starks stays in that workshop even when Pepper is here." Clint said, but they were ignore because Steve was already walking toward the lab. He walked toward it and had JARVIS open the door. AC/DC was blaring around the room and Steve sighed he was pretty used to it by now.

 

"Tony!" he screamed. Tony looked up and he looked so tired.

 

"Hey Cap what you doing here?" Tony asked putting his wrench down.

 

"I came to get you so you can eat breakfast."

 

"I'll be up in a few minutes." Tony told him yawning. "JARVIS remind me to call Wayne one of these days."

 

"Will do sir." JARVIS tells him. Steve looks at Tony.

 

"Who's Wayne?"

 

"Don't worry about it Capsicle now what did you want?"

 

"Breakfast." Steve said.

 

"In a few minutes." Tony responds.

 

"Now!" Steve says in his Captain America voice.

 

"Fine, Cap." Tony said without a fight but it was mostly because he was really tired and his stomach told him, he was hungry. He walked behind Steve up to the elevator.

 

"You should take more care of yourself Tony."

 

"Cap, I really don't want a lecture right now." He told Steve, he couldn't sleep without the nightmares coming. He didn't want to admit that he needed someone there with him.

 

"Fine, but after breakfast you're going to bed."

 

"Fine, fine no need to be pushy." Tony said. Steve just smirked at that. The man was too stubborn for his own good. They both walked into the kitchen and Steve served Tony his cup of coffee and Tony grabbed it with reverence.

 

"You're a god, Rogers." Tony said and Steve blushed before turning away.

 

"Jesus, Stark what the hell are you trying to be a zombie?" Clint asked.

 

"Naw, I'll leave that to Coulson." Tony said. after four months of the New York incident they had found out that Agent Coulson wasn't dead, he did died but he was still alive and kicking and the liaison from the Avengers to SHIELD. When they finished breakfast Tony was going to go back to his lab but Steve directed him all the way to his bedroom.

 

"JARVIS, please lock out Tony from his lab for the next eight hours." Steve said.

 

"Very well sir"

 

"JARVIS, you traitor I will reprogram you." Tony yelled as his head hit the pillow. Steve smirked and he turned around so he could go draw something up in the balcony.

* * *

 

 

In Gotham City, something like that was happening. Bruce was sleeping soundly; he had gone to sleep at four in the morning thanks the Penguin who wanted to still a bird from the museum-who would have thought that. He was sleeping soundly for once and he rolled over when the bright light hit his face. He groaned and covered his face with the blanket.

 

"Master Bruce is time to get up." Alfred said.

 

"Five more minutes." Bruce said and it made Alfred smiled a bit.

 

"Can't be done sir, you have a meeting at Wayne Enterprises today at ten and you cannot be late, plus some charities wish to speak with you." Alfred reminded him.

 

"Fine." Bruce said sitting up just for Alfred to put his breakfast there. He ate his breakfast and was thanking to the coffee gods for the black coffee that Alfred gave him. He looks at the newspaper and smiles as he sees the upcoming news Wayne Enterprises and Stark Industries were going to be working in something new for the medical field and it would change the world.

 

"Alfred remind me to phone Stark." Bruce said.

 

"Will do sir." Alfred said.

 

"You know I haven't called to ask how his group is doing." Bruce says.

 

"I do recall you calling when they all moved in." Alfred reminds him.

 

"That was a year ago and we have only communicated through emails." Bruce told him.

 

"You worry?" Alfred asked.

 

"Of course not Tony can take care of himself." Bruce tells him. Alfred gives that subtle smirk which Bruce knows is the one that tells him Alfred doesn't believe a word he said. Bruce ends up getting showered and dress for his day and he knows he is going to end up seeing the Boy-Scout today. But his thoughts are on Tony for a reason.

* * *

 

Tony finally wakes up from his sleep and he feels a lot better. He goes to shower and change for his day. For once in his life he actually had a free day and that was not something that happened every day. Maybe he could watch a movie; no maybe he could talk the team into watching a movie.

 

"Master Stark you've told me to remind you to call Master Wayne." JARVIS told him.

 

"Right, I want to see how the bat is doing." Tony said. Before he gets the chance to put in the call though the alarms goes off.

 

"Tony let's go." Steve says.

 

"Oh well I guess I'll call Wayne later." Tony says running to get his suit on.

 

#

 

It was the Red Skull and some Hydra Agents..

 

"Can someone tell me where the fuck they came from?" Tony said through the com-link.

 

"Can we just get this over with?" Clint says shooting some of the man down.

 

"Indeed I would like to return to me Lady Jane soon." Thor tells them taking down some of the Hydra like nothing.

 

"I don't think, you're the only one." Steve says pointing to Hulk who kept playing with the Hydra Bots, like they were nothing.

 

"What is his plan?" Clint asked shooting one of the Hydra Soldiers down. Steve takes Red Skull  down and they really think it is over but…

 

"der'mo." Natasha curses.

 

"Wow, what's wrong Tasha?" Clint asks.

 

"Bomb." Steve tells them. He was trying to think of a plan but it goes down to hell when Iron Man is already taking the bomb out of the ground.

 

"Pull everything on the thrusters JARVIS." Tony says.

 

"Very well sir." JARVIS responds. Tony takes the bomb and before he and the bomb explode he throws it, but the recoil of the explosion hit him thought and he got smacked into one of the buildings and went down losing consciousness that he doesn't notice when Thor gets him this time. Tony doesn't notice that every one of his team is worried; he doesn't notice the Quinjet arriving and taking him into medical or the fact that Steve broke his face-plate again.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in the original is Dr. Doom but I have plans.


	3. Just Another Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now to Bruce

**Three: Just Another Night**

 

Bruce was happy to get out of the board meeting. He was done with the charity work though he did enjoy it. He was getting ready to go up to the Watchtower for monitor duty. After that he would come back to the Batcave for patrol.

 

"Master Bruce did you finish your lunch?" Alfred asked him.

 

"Yes, I'll be back in time for patrol."

 

"You have a Gala tonight." Alfred told him. As Bruce was ready to go to the zeta-tubes he gave Alfred a look. "Very well, I'll send your apologies."

 

"Thank-you Alfred." Bruce said. The zeta-tube was ready and it took him.

 

#

 

He arrived in the Watch-Tower and he was greeted besides the computer just saying.

 

"Batman 02." No he had to start his day in the Watch-Tower with Flash standing right there in-front of him and a smile on his face. Great, just what he needed.

 

"Hey, Bats buddy of mine." Flash told him.

 

"What did you break?" Batman asked him.

 

"Why would I break something?" Flash told him. Batman gave him a blank stare. "Okay stop looking at me like that I kind of broke the DVD player don't kill me please." The please was really emphasize.

 

"I have work to do." He tells him and moves toward the Monitor Room. He knows the man is going to follow him.

 

"Wait no lecture." Flash says.

 

"Work Allen." Batman tells him. Bruce really wants to get into the Monitor Room and lock himself there.

 

"So, DVD?" Flash tells him.

 

"You broke it you buy it, the rules." Batman tells him and once he gets to the Monitor Room he closes the door in Flash's face before he begins to whine. He went to check the monitors mainly the one in New York, yes the Justice League knew New York was taken care of but being him and since he knew one of the heroes in person he liked keeping an eye. Like he told Alfred Tony was a big boy he could take care of himself.

 

He began to type in the big computer what he needed and when the door open he ignored whoever came, they would leave.

 

"Bruce, did Barry talk to you?" He grits his teeth. Could Clark call him Batman was that too hard someone could hear him.

 

"Yes." He gritted out. Clark was standing behind him and looking over his shoulder on the screen.

 

"You barely started monitor duty?"

 

"You shouldn't ask obvious questions." Bruce told him. He didn't see that Clark smiled at that. Clark looked at the monitor and noticed the place Bruce was going to look for.

 

"Is something wrong with New York?"

 

"Is there a reason you're here Clark?" he asked changing the subject. Clark sighed leave it to Bruce to want to be alone.

 

"Not really just wanted to see if you were alright."

 

"Well I'm fine, you can do your good deed somewhere else." Bruce told him.

 

"I wanted to know if you want to eat lunch?" Clark said hopeful.

 

"I ate before I came." Bruce tells him and he doesn't notice the small frown in Clarks face.

 

"Okay then." Clark says and leaves Bruce alone. He pays attention to the screen and looks at the fight. He knows of Dc. Doom and sees the Avengers take care of it. Then he sees the bomb and Tony take the recoil from the explosion. Bruce grabs his seat with one hand when he sees that the reactor is not blinking much. He wants to call but knows he can't or they will find his secret. Knowing Stark he would be out of the hospital in two or three hours depending on how much security Pepper puts him so he doesn't escape.

* * *

 

In New York, mainly in SHIELD's infirmary everyone is checking on Tony and they had to change his reactor. Steve was the one to do it because Pepper wasn't there and Tony had taught Steve how the last time something like this happened. Pepper was flying already in after they called her.

 

"Come on, Tony." Steve said. He was worried, he was more worried than anyone.

 

"He's going to be alright Cap." Dr. Banner told him.

 

"Are you sure?" Steve asked.

 

"Yes, Steve I am sure." Dr. Banner said.

 

"Okay, I'll stay here with him until Pepper comes you know, what happens if we leave him alone."

 

"Very well I'm going to rest a bit." Bruce told him, Steve nodded saw as the Doctor left. He sat down next to Tony in the chair.

* * *

 

When Bruce finishes Monitor Duty, he leaves straight to the zeta-tubes not wanting to see anyone at all.

 

"Is everything alright?" he turns to see Clark standing there; he seems to be leaving as well.

 

"I'm fine." Batman tells him. Superman puts a hand on his shoulder which tells people Clark is the only brave one to actually touch the Bat.

 

"There is no shame in asking for help." Superman tells him. Batman looks at him with a Bat-glare.

 

"If I needed help I would solve it." Batman tells him.

 

"I'm just saying." Superman tells him and Batman just moves so he can leave to Gotham.

 

"You don't need to be alone." Superman says to Bruce and it makes Bruce's lip lift a bit.

 

"I know." Before he returns back to Gotham.

 

#

 

During patrol none of the criminals knew what was wrong with Batman, but they didn't want to find out either. He was being incredibly violent with them and even Gordon notice. When he was giving one of the files to the Dark Knight he had to ask.

 

"Is something wrong?"

 

"No." Batman said and left it with that.

 

#

 

He arrived back to the Bat-cave and Alfred was standing there. He is serious but knows something is wrong by the way Bruce is standing.

 

"What's the matter?"

 

"Send a call to Stark now, he probably already got out of the hospital." Bruce says. Alfred nods and goes to the computer to make the call. Batman took down the cowl to turn into Bruce and Tony's face appeared in the screen.

 

"Got run over?" Bruce says.

 

"Please like if your stalking tendencies didn't already tell you what happen." Tony tells him. It is really not surprising and not the first time they call each other when things like this happens.

 

"Did you change the arc reactor?" Bruce asked which is Bat speak for ' _are you okay?'_

 

"Yeah." Tony tells him and looks around trying to hear.

 

"Hiding in the broom closet really Tony."

 

"Shut-it I'm hiding from Captain America."

 

"Your still in the hospital." Is not a question.

 

"Yup, I'm going to get out soon I feel so much better." Tony tells him, he has scratches in his face and Bruce can tell some bruise ribs.

 

"Of course you are."

 

"When are you coming to New York, Bats we can go sky-diving." Tony says.

 

"Soon, I have to go for the meeting."

 

"Right." Tony says.

 

"Tony!"

 

"I hear the good Captain calling." Bruce says with a smirk.

 

"That's my cue to go." Tony says and clicks on him. Bruce things over that maybe he would have to go to New York.

 


	4. Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So changes.

**Four: Breakdown**

 

Two months passed since the last time Tony almost got killed, again. But what the rest of the Avengers didn't figure out, maybe Clint or Natasha did. But it was that Pepper had stopped spending so much time in the Tower. That she spent most of her time in Malibu and she just called Tony for the meetings. Tony didn't even pay attention because he was in his lab most of the time.

 

So one day, Tony and Pepper are in his room and they are both incredibly quiet and no one is in the Tower thankfully. They both knew it was going to happen. But it surprised them both.

 

"This isn't working anymore is it?" Pepper says.

 

"No." Tony says but he already feels like a failure, this was a serious relationship and it didn't work.

 

"Tony, it's just." Pepper says. "I can't handle seeing you almost get killed every time."

 

"I know." He says.

 

"Tony, I love you." Pepper tells him. But they know it's not that kind of love anymore.

 

"I love you too, but it's not the same kind of love anymore." He tells her and touches her cheek. There's a tear there and he cleans it.

 

"I'll still run the company for you but I can't be with you anymore." She tells him.

 

"We'll stay friends." He said.

 

"Of course but I need to go." She says.

 

"Okay, I'll leave you to it." Tony says because he needs to get out of there. He can't see her pack her things, he can't see the failure he had done.

 

"Tony." Pepper said.

 

"I'm going to be in my lab." Tony said with a smile.

 

"Okay." Pepper told him.

 

#

 

Steve arrives at the Mansion after going to an arts store all day to get supplies. It still surprised him, everything he could buy in the place. After he put his things in his floor, he decided to go to the common area so he could make dinner for everyone. When the elevator opens Pepper was standing there and she had tears in her eyes. But his eyes also went to the luggage that she had on her. He knew that was more than what she took on trips.

 

"Pepper are you alright?" Steve asked.

 

"Yes, Steve." Pepper told him.

 

"I'll take the next one if you'll like?" he told her.

 

"I would appreciate it." Pepper told him. Pepper was about to close the door to the elevator, but she stopped and looked at Steve. "Can I ask you a favor Steve?"

 

"Yes." He told her.

 

"Take care of him." before he was able to answer the door closed and he couldn't tell her anything.

 

#

 

Two days later Tony had not come out of his lab. Steve had tried but Tony just told him he was fine. Not only that but everyone in the Tower knew that Tony and Pepper were no longer an item.

 

"Shouldn't we go down there you know with ice cream and chocolate." Darcy said.

 

"Tony will come up when he is ready." Clint said.

 

"He must be planning on something new." Bruce said, but Steve could tell the man was not convinced.

 

#

 

Down in Tony's lab he was drinking Tony had tried and the word is 'tried' to get some sleep last night but the nightmares came stronger than before everything in his life, from his father, Stane, the Chitauri everything came at him. So he decided to drink it all, it would be good for him.

 

#

 

By his third day Steve couldn't take it anymore. He went downstairs to the lab and knocked on the door. It wouldn't open and he could only hear the loud rock music on and nothing more.

 

"Tony! Tony open the door you have to eat." Steve said. He didn't notice that Bruce had come down as well and he typed in his over-ride code.

 

"I'm afraid Dr. Banner your code has been refused." JARVIS told him.

 

"What?" Steve said and tried his own code that he had earned. When just like Dr. Banner it didn't work, he got desperate because that meant Tony didn't want anyone in and he was not going to let anyone inside at all. It made Steve really scared because he didn't know what he was going to try.

 

#

 

Inside Tony couldn't really think, he had just his bottle of whiskey in his hands and nothing more. He had been drinking after he saw Pepper leave the building. He tried not to but the nightmares were something he couldn't deal with. Maybe he could end it all, he could and the pain would go away.

 

"Tony!" he heard Steve, but he ignored it.

 

#

 

The entire day Natasha and Clint tried to get to Tony but he sealed the vents. Darcy even tried but she couldn't get in. Steve wanted to break the door down or ask Bruce but that would be too dangerous. Thor was ready to use Mjlonir but Steve stopped him, because JARVIS informed him that Tony was sitting behind the door and it would hurt him. Steve stayed there all night trying to reach to Tony, but on the inside Tony wasn't listening at all.

 

JARVIS, had no other choice by the next day than to call the only person he knew of that could break into the lab and help his charge. He made the call.

 


	5. Wayne Meets Avengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Tony is being stubborn, who does Jarvis call a Bat.

**Five: Wayne Meets Avengers**

 

The last two months Bruce had spent his time taking down a gang that wouldn't leave Gotham alone. He had finally finished taking them down a week ago and he was currently in the Watchtower. He and Superman had not been having the best of relationships mainly because Clark was mad that he had broken his ribs a month ago and had still gone after the gang and not asked for help from the League or what Bruce knew he hadn't asked the Boy Scout for help.

 

#

 

Batman walked to the meeting room so the original members could discuss what had been going on their respective cities the past month, it was a monthly thing for them. It was also to talk about any plans the bad guys could be planning in the big run that they needed to look into, new things for the Watchtower. It was a place Bruce could get information on the members without actually being 'super-creepy' like Flash tended to say behind his back.

 

He was currently the first on in the room and slowly everyone began arriving.

 

"Batman are your ribs alright?" Diana asked him.

 

"Yes!" he bit out. Superman was the last one to come in since he had to go save people from a burning building. Batman was about to say something biting when there was a sound in his com. He didn't touch his ear or anything he stayed quiet.

 

" _Master Bruce, code 31652."_ Batman stood at that. Superman looked at him because he had heard the voice; he wondered if it was Alfred.

 

"Bruce is something wrong?" Superman asked.

 

"Meeting is canceled until further notice." Bruce told him.

 

"What, why?" Flash asked.

 

"Personal matters." Batman said and he walked out of the meeting room leaving half of the League in shock.

 

"Since when does Bats do personal matters?" Hal asked. Superman didn't say anything he just got up and followed Bruce.

 

"It seems Supes is about to figure that one out." Flash told him. "How much you want to bet they will get into a fight right now?" he told Hal.

 

"Bet you Superman is going to lose." Hal told him.

 

"My friends we must not say such things."

 

"Your right Supes always loses." Hal told him.

 

#

 

Outside Bruce was thinking, JARVIS wouldn't have called him with that code if it hadn't been important. It meant something was wrong with Tony and Bruce knew if that was the case it meant Tony was either not sleeping or drinking himself to oblivion and blocked everyone out, if he had to guess it had to be going for four or five days the most. It had happened once before and it was not something pretty. He had to be thankful that he made his presence known in New York so the public knew Bruce Wayne in New York City, so his presence wouldn't be questioned.

 

Before he got to the zeta-tubes someone grabbed his shoulder and he knew exactly who it was.

 

"Bruce is everything alright?" Clark asked.

 

"Yes, I need to check on something." Bruce told him.

 

"What is code 31652?" there was no reason for Clark to lie and for Bruce to react like that it, it must be important.

 

"Like I said it is personal." Bruce told him.

 

"Is it Alfred?" Clark asked because he cared for Bruce's butler very much. It made Bruce's lips quirk up a bit, it was kind of nice for Clark to worry.

 

"No but it is someone important to me." Bruce told him and it stopped Clark short letting Bruce go, it shocked him, he didn't know Bruce had someone important other than Alfred no one else. For some reason it seemed to hurt Clark and he didn't know the reason why?

 

Clark notice that Bruce was gone and he went to the zeta-tubes to see him gone. He arrived just in time. Bruce looked at Clark.

 

"You know where to call me if there's trouble." Clark said.

 

"Likewise." Bruce told him and he disappeared. Now it wasn't that Clark was nosy but he really wanted to know where Bruce was going to. He checks the data-base and saw the location to New York.

 

'Who does Bruce know in New York?' he questioned on the inside.

* * *

 

Bruce arrived on his New York pent house and got out of his costume putting it in its secret place on the wall of the underground basement before he went up the elevator to his room so he could shower and change and he could get to the Avengers Tower. Well this was not the way he wanted to meet that group but he didn't have a choice in the matter now.

 

#

 

In Avenger's Tower Steve was in the door pounding on it again for what seemed the fiftieth time.

 

"Come on out, Tony I'm going to break the door down if you don't come out by the end of today." Steve warned him.

 

"Noo… you won't." It was the first sound he heard from the other man but it made Steve's heart beat hard because of it thankful because of that.

 

"Come out." Steve said. He heard nothing else; he looked up to see Natasha standing there with a sandwich for him. It made him feel bad that he wasn't cooking but he knew that either Darcy or Bruce would take his place to give everyone food. "Is everyone okay upstairs?" he asked and she nodded at him.

 

#

 

Bruce arrived at Avenger's Tower and he was impressed he was not going to lie and it made him raise his lips a bit again. He was wearing a light-blue button up, black jacket and black slacks with black shoes and his glasses. He went into the reception and the receptionist looked at him with wide eyes as he raised his glasses.

 

"Hello, Bruce Wayne I'm here to see Tony Stark business you know." He said.

 

"Ah...ah do you have an appointment?" she asked him.

 

"He does indeed Miss, Master Bruce please take the elevator I'll take you to Master Tony." JARVIS said. Bruce sent a wink to the receptionist who giggled as he got into the elevator. Once in he got serious again.

 

"How long?" Bruce asked JARVIS.

 

"Four days."

 

"He stuck in his lab."

 

"Yes, sir." JARVIS told him. Bruce smiled he had met the real human Jarvis and he had been a great man and the AI was just like that he may not be all human but he was great too.

 

"Let's get him out of his lab." Bruce said. They arrived in the labs floor and once they opened he walked out to see a blond man hitting the door and another main all rumple with curly hair standing by his side.

 

"Tony!" he heard, Bruce knew this must have been Captain America. The other one if he was not wrong was Dr. Banner the Hulk. Dr. Banner was the first on to notice him.

 

"Can we help you?" he asked. Bruce walked out of the elevator and gave them a nice smile.

 

"Who are you?" Captain America asked him and he looked ready to break him.

 

"Bruce Wayne, ah excuse me." he said and moved to the key-board. Steve and Dr. Banner looked at him.

 

"What are you doing?" Steve asked the man as he moved out of the way; Dr. Banner was trying to calm down. Bruce ignored him and tapped his code in. once the door open Bruce went in and before Steve and Dr. Banner could get in, the door closed in their faces in a snap.

 

Inside Tony snapped his head up once someone took the bottle away from him.

 

"No-no…" he whined.

 

"Damn it Tony you look terrible." Bruce told him and he was shocked at seeing his friend like this.

 

"Bru…Brucie…" Tony said with a laugh. Bruce didn't care at the moment and sat himself on the floor with Tony.

 

"What happen you had stopped or at-least drank less?" Bruce asked.

 

"She left, I failed." Tony told him. It took Bruce a few seconds for Bruce to understand that.

 

"Miss Potts ended the relationship?"

 

"No…m-m-mutual." Tony sputtered out. But Bruce understood the problem Tony and he didn't o relationship because they didn't know how to have them, this relationship with Pepper had been solid.

 

"Did you not love her?" Bruce asked it was a bit uncomfortable because he didn't do feelings.

 

"N-not the s-s-same." Tony told him.

 

"So you don't love her; the same, okay have you slept?"

 

"N-no can't." Tony told him.

 

"Nightmares?" Tony just looked at him and that meant he got it in one. So it was time for Bruce's tough love. "Alright time to clean up Tony, easy or hard?" he asked. Tony ignored him. Bruce grabbed the other bottle that Tony had gotten into his hand and threw it to the trash and Tony tried to give him a heated glare. Bruce grabbed him by the hand and put him over his shoulder.

 

"Oh…Bats you caveman." Tony said and Bruce rolled his eyes.

 

"Shut-it." he said with a smirk. He walked over to the door and he saw Steve with his hand ready to knock on the door but he walked out and Steve was shocked and he was not the only one. It snapped them out though when Bruce walked with Tony to the elevator. Dr. Banner and Steve were in the elevator and where looking at the man holding Tony.

 

"JARVIS, take me to Tony's bedroom." Bruce said.

 

"Certainly sir." JARVIS said and Steve noticed there was amusement there.

 

"JARV, you called Brucie, traitor." Tony said. "Ah my head, I'm feeling sick."

 

"Stop whining Tony you did this all yourself." Bruce told him.

 

"I…I can hold him." Steve said looking at Tony's head that was swinging behind Bruce's back. Tony squinted at him and gave him a drunken smile.

 

"Hey Cap-capsicle." Tony said.

 

"Tony." And Bruce noticed the affection there but he didn't comment on it. Steve looked back at the man. "Mr…"

 

"Bruce Wayne." Dr. Banner who was trying to locate where he knew the man now knew where he knew them.

 

"Alright, Mr. Wayne I can hold Tony if you want." Steve said because he didn't trust the man and okay it seemed like JARVIS did and Tony acted as if this was normal and how in the world did this man get a code to bust inside Tony's lab.

 

"It's alright Captain." Bruce told him and the door opened to the common area where everyone was gathered and saw the man carrying someone.

 

"I'm gonna puke on your ass Bruce." Tony threatened.

 

"You're paying for my dry cleaning, JARVIS?" Bruce told him dryly. They, well Bruce walked with a drunk Tony toward the lights JARVIS lit for him. He left the room and everyone was looking at each other.

 

"OH MY GOD!" Darcy said and everyone looked at her.

 

"What's up Darce?" Clint said.

 

"Do you guys know who that was I never thought I would ever meet him in person?" Darcy said.

 

"Lady Darcy, who is the man that held Shield-brother Tony?" Thor asked. Darcy looked at them.

 

"Seriously, okay I get that Steve doesn't know him or Thor but you guys don't recognize him."

 

"Just tell us Darcy." Clint told her. Darcy smiled at them and Dr. Banner went to her side and okay he was a little bit jealous at the way his girlfriend got excited.

 

"That my friends is Bruce 'freaking' Wayne, your now billionaire, playboy, philanthropist."

 

"Oh shit, another Tony." Clint said. Darcy glares at him for being interrupted.

 

"He is the Prince of Gotham City which also happens to be the home of the Batman!" She said with cheer.

 

"Who is this Man of Bats?" Thor asked.

 

"He is the vigilante of the City known to house crazy nuts as their villains." Natasha answered.

 

"I wonder how he got here." Darcy asked.

 

"I wonder that too." Steve said.

 

"I called Master Bruce; I knew he was the only one to get into the lab the only code that had not being disabled." JARVIS answered.

 

"How does he have a code to Tony's lab?" Dr. Banner asked.

 

"Master Tony and Master Bruce have been friends for a long time." JARVIS answered. Everyone looked at each other they didn't know Tony had friends besides Rhodes, Pepper and Happy and themselves of course. Steve nodded but he wanted to go to Tony's room to see what they were doing.

 

#

 

In Tony's room, Bruce opened the door and walked fast taking his cellphone out and throwing it out in the bed and he took his watch out as well anything electronic so it wouldn't get wet.

 

"I'm serious Bats I'm gonna puke on your ass and what will the Man of Steel say." Bruce rolled his eyes again.

 

"I think he will say the same thing your Captain is thinking." Bruce told him, he walked with Tony to the bathroom and put him next to the toilet where Tony puke all he had in his stomach which was practically nothing. Bruce took out his jacket hung it up and rolled up his sleeves. He turned on the water and once he heard Tony was done puking to his heart's content he hauled him up and pushed him under the spray.

 

"What the hell!" Tony hissed out, but it did sober him up a bit. "Fine, fine get out I'll shower, you could have told me I smelled Bruce."

 

"I did." Bruce told him. He got out to hear a knock on the door, he had gotten it right the Captain was going to come and check on him and Tony. He opened the door.

 

Steve looked at the man and saw that his shoes were wet.

 

"Yes." Bruce told him.

 

"Is Tony alright?" he asked.

 

"Yes, I got him to take a shower food would be nice." Bruce told him.

 

"Right I'll bring him something." Steve said and left. Bruce narrowed his eyes there was something he was getting, that he still didn't process. He closed the door to get to Tony and see if the man hadn't drowned in the shower.

 


	6. Travels

**Six: Travels**

 

Up in the Watchtower Clark was in monitor duty. He didn't like having monitor duty but it was kind of fun not having to be out there. He would be lying to say he was not waiting for Bruce to call up to the Watchtower. He actually got his wish when Bruce's com was lighting up.

 

"What's wrong Bruce?" he asked.

 

"Clark?"

 

"Yes are you in any danger?" Clark asked.

 

"No I need you to watch over Gotham tonight." Bruce told him.

 

"Why?" Clark asked.

 

"Will you do it, I'm not in Gotham." Bruce told him.

 

"Okay, I'll tell Alfred to let me borrow one of your suits." Superman told him, he wants to ask what Bruce is doing in New York but he knows that if he asks it would get him a lecture in the worst way possible.

 

"Good I'll inform him." Bruce said. Clark pays attention and he heard a shower, someone was taking a shower. Before he could ask Bruce turned off his com.

 

#

 

Later that night Steve is eating dinner with the rest of the Avengers he is trying to concentrate on eating his food but finds that he can't. Since he took some soup to Tony's room for both him and Mr. Wayne, both of them hadn't come out at all. It's not that he doesn't trust Tony, he does its Mr. Wayne he doesn't trust like the man has some plans he doesn't know about.

 

"You think Wayne got Tony to rest?" Clint asked.

 

"Maybe they are just talking." Steve says because he desperately wants to believe it.

 

"Why are you guys making it so difficult?" Darcy asks. "JARVIS?"

 

"Yes, Miss Lewis?" JARVIS asks.

 

"Is Tony asleep?"

 

"I believe so."

 

"Is Mr. Wayne still in his room?" Steve asked.

 

"Yes, I believe he is reading a novel." JARVIS said but they didn't know it was a lie. They didn't know that Bruce and Tony were currently sleeping together in a dreamless slumber which was something that to both of them rarely happened.

 

"Thank-you JARVIS." Darcy said. "See there you go Mr. Wayne is making sure Tony doesn't go back to his lab."

* * *

 

In the morning Bruce was the first one to wake up, the night before they had prepared Tony's bag so he could come with him to Gotham. Miss Lewis had come to the room and given him the clothes he ordered to be brought to Avenger's Tower so he wouldn't be wearing the same clothes from yesterday. Bruce takes a shower and gets in his clothes ready.

 

"Tony, get up we're leaving." Bruce says.

 

"Five more minutes." Tony groans out. Bruce gets one of the pillows and shucks it at Tony's head and that gets him up. "Damn it Bats." He says.

 

"Get ready we have our drive in an hour." Bruce told him.

 

"Fine." Tony says and murmurs. "Stupid daylight bats." As he goes into the bathroom to take a shower. Bruce didn't really wanted to wake him but he had a feeling that leaving the Tower was going to be a test on itself if anything from yesterday told him.

 

#

 

Tony and Bruce have the luggage ready as they walked into the common area and Steve is the first one to see them. Steve sees the bags and he immediately panics.

 

"What's going on?" he asks.

 

"Tony is coming with me to Gotham." Bruce told him.

 

"He can't go." Steve said.

 

"He has too Captain, it is for business." Bruce told him. Steve turned to look at Tony.

 

"Tony, we have Avengers duties we must fulfilled." Steve said. He knew there was a reason he didn't trust Mr. Wayne he wanted to take Tony away from them.

 

"It's just going to be seven days Cap and I'll be back before you know it." Tony tells him.

 

"But…" before Steve is able to say anything Bruce raises his hand in a stop motion.

 

"I understand Tony has duties with the Avengers." Bruce told him and got a card out of his coat and gave it to Steve. "JARVIS already has my number but here it's Wayne Manor's private number and you can call anytime, you need Tony, my butler Alfred would take the call and give it to him."

 

"Alright, I guess I'll see you in seven days." Steve says, he glares at Bruce, who is trying really hard not to laugh.

 

"Let's go Tony we can't miss our flight." Bruce tells him.

* * *

 

In the car Tony looks at Bruce.

 

"You know you didn't have to do this." he tells Bruce.

 

"Yes, yes I did." Bruce tells him and sighs. "Your my best friend Tony and unlike people like to think I actually have emotions." It was code for 'I worry about you.'

 

"You're getting sentimental on me Bats." Tony says but the underlining 'Thank you' is there.

 

"Don't get used to it I had to leave the Boy Scout in charge of Gotham and I'm going back on patrol tonight." Bruce tells him.

 

"And I get to enjoy Alfred's cooking for a week, no offence to Cap but Alfred is a God I'm steeling him from you." Tony says with a smile.

 

"In your dreams Tony." Bruce says.

 

#

 

In Avengers Tower they had the TV on because Steve wanted to know if Tony would arrive alright in Gotham.

 

"The car arrived!" Darcy screamed Steve went to sit down just like the rest looking at the screen. Both Tony and Bruce had smiles on their faces for the reporters. They kept moving away from questions. Steve noticed that the smiles were forced in both sides. He knew that Tony wore a mask for the public he didn't know or think Bruce Wayne did as well.

 


	7. Miscommunication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Steve have a moment. Bruce and Clark have a fight.

**Seven: Miscommunication**

 

_**Three Months Later** _

 

It had been three months since the day that Bruce Wayne took Tony to Gotham and Steve didn't like the man. He felt like Bruce Wayne and Tony had a secret that nobody knew. Not only that but the man had given Tony something to drink that week he took him to Gotham, right after he had come to Avengers Tower to get him out of being drunk. They had both gotten pictures with some girls acting incredibly ridiculous and of them making the paparazzi question things. When Tony had come back, he had been happy, really happy and Steve was just happy Mr. Wayne hadn't come back with Tony.

 

Of course he didn't know that Tony and Bruce were playing the cameras. He didn't know that the drink was apple sider and that Bruce had smacked Tony's hand away from any alcohol at all since he stay in Wayne Manor. Tony had gone cold turkey on the drinking, though he did drink more coffee and Alfred's cooking but it was something not so bad.

 

#

 

Tony and Steve were currently on Tony's workshop after Tony locked himself in the lab and the breakdown. Steve didn't want to leave the genius alone. He knew that Tony had problems sleeping he wasn't blind but he didn't say anything at all. Steve spent his time sketching and bringing food to Tony all the time. He was also the one to take Tony to bed after more than 10 hours of no sleep he was taking it slow. He also didn't want to admit it but he liked the genius way to much than he would like to admit.

 

"What are you doing?" Steve asked.

 

"Bruce asked me to check something for him." Tony said.

 

"You mean for the Other Guy?" Steve asked.

 

"What no?" Tony says.

 

"It has something to do with science than." Steve says.

 

"I doubt it; well kind of it's for our partnership Brucie wants me to check over the blue prints myself so I don't complain later." Tony said. Steve stops and looks at Tony.

 

"Bruce Wayne?" Steve says.

 

"Yeah." Tony says. "I mean I have to go to Gotham in a month so I want this done."

 

"Oh." Steve said, yeah he still didn't like Bruce Wayne but understood that it was business well he hoped.

 

"Do you want to go with me?" Tony asked, he turned back to checking the blue-prints he didn't want to see Steve's face if he said no. because okay he may like the super-soldier and maybe he was the reason he was cutting down on the drinking.

 

"What?" Steve said.

 

"Do you want to go with me to Gotham next month?" Tony asked. Steve looked at Tony he had asked him to go with him.

 

"Okay." Steve said.

 

"Great will be staying with Bruce because I don't want to get anywhere crazies will get us and I want it to be as peaceful as possible. You're going to like it Cap it's all moody and old." Tony says.

 

"Very funny Tony." Steve says but hides his smile.

 

"I try." Tony says.

* * *

 

 

Bruce is in the Bat cave working on a new antidote for Scarecrows fear gas. He had been hit and had seen things he hadn't wanted to see at all. He was worried Scarecrow was going to use it against Gotham and he wanted to be ready for something like that. He doesn't even notice that Clark has come into the cave until.

 

"What is an arc reactor doing here?" Clark asks. Bruce jumps up and he has a batarang ready to hit Clark. Bruce focuses on Clark and shakes his head.

 

"What are you doing here?" Bruce asks.

 

"I can't come visit." Clark asks his gaze is still on the arc reactor, he had only seen one and it belonged to Iron Man. Flash had been practically bragging about Bruce and Stark on the newspaper. Heck Cat had made some not-so-subtle comments about both billionaires about them being exclusive.

 

"Don't you have a reporter to save?" Bruce asks and goes back to focusing on the antidote.

 

"You didn't answer my question." Clark says.

 

"I don't have to answer the arc reactor think who wears one." Bruce said.

 

"I'm wondering why is it here?" Clark said. "What he already came to the Bat cave, Bruce does he knows who you are, who I am?" Clark says a bit panic because he doesn't know if Stark can keep a secret, heck he was sure of it.

 

"We are friends Clark he knows who I am?" Bruce tells him. It shocks Clark because he didn't know Stark knew, okay so he found out because he cheated but for Bruce to tell Stark what he did.

 

"So he knows about me?" Clark says. "You know he can't keep a secret and he knows your biggest one." Okay right now was really not a good time Bruce tended to be cranky but he was sleep deprived.

 

"Not everything is about you Clark, so he doesn't know about you and Stark has known about me since the beginning believe it or not I do socialize and Tony happens to be my closest friend, now if that is all you need to know I have work to do." Bruce told him and turned around getting back to his project.

 

Clark got off the ground and left the Bat-cave. He wasn't mad, he wanted Bruce's secret to be safe and he told Stark. No it seemed that Stark knew and Bruce actually considered the self-proclaimed genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist a friend when it took him year to even acknowledge they were friends. But it was fine with him if Bruce wanted his biggest secret spilled.

 

 


	8. Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh these boys.

**Eight: Issues**

 

Since the exchange between Clark and Bruce things were tense in the Watchtower. Clark was ignoring Bruce; who was really trying to ignore the whispers from everyone else because like always it had been his fault or that's what they thought since the perfect Boy Scout could do no wrong.

As far as he was concern he had done nothing wrong and Clark was in the wrong here. He had not told Tony about his or anyone else's secret identities heck he didn't even tell Tony about his own the man had guessed.

 

He was currently typing in the monitor room checking what was going on in the world, when something came in.

 

"Bats, what did you do?" Flash asked. Batman just stayed quiet and continued to type. "You know I have never seen Superman so angry before." Flash tried to bug Batman but after two minutes Batman turned around and saw him with a glare. Flash just stopped and raised his hands.

 

"Sorry." He said and ran after that. Batman continued to type. He finished his work and got up to go back to Gotham and go on patrol for a while. He got to the zeta-tubes and Superman was standing there and he had a bad look on his face. Batman just went to get his coordinates ignoring the Boy Scout.

 

"Batman can we talk?" Superman asks.

 

"I need to go on patrol." Batman tells him.

 

"Great I'll go with you." Superman says and Batman glares at him.

 

"I don't recall asking for assistance." Batman spits out.

 

"Batman, some villains have broken out of Gotham, Scarecrow, Bane and the Joker." J'onn informed him. Superman smirked.

 

"Let's go Batman." Superman says. Batman glared at him and finished putting the coordinates in.

* * *

 

_**Avengers Tower** _

 

Tony was walking from his lab and he was wondering the reason Steve hadn't gone in with him. According to Jarvis he had not come out of the gym all day. He walked toward the gym and he heard someone hitting the bag. He walked inside to see that the gym was filled with sandbags that had been destroyed. He was in shocked he had never seen Steve like that before.

 

Steve was hitting the bag and he knows that it wasn't good but he was worried. He was worried about the trip to Gotham sure Tony was paying attention to him now and he liked him but what would happen when they got to Gotham and Bruce Wayne was there. He knew Tony better; heck the man had access to Tony's lab. What if he lost Tony to Gotham to Bruce Wayne?

 

"Steve?" he jerked up and saw Tony standing there and he had a worried look on his face.

 

"Tony, what are you doing here shouldn't you be in your lab?" Steve asked.

 

"I missed you; you know I didn't have a super soldier bossing me around." Tony said with a smile. Steve smiled at that.

 

"You wouldn't need bossing around if you did what you were told." Steve told him. Tony walked toward him and Steve froze and wondered if Tony could hear his heart beating as fast as it did because Tony just admitted to missing him.

 

"Steve are you alright?" Tony asked concerned and okay the huge crush was not going away it seemed. Not that he minded but Steve wouldn't feel the same.

 

"Yes." Steve told him.

 

"Did you have a nightmare?" Tony asked.

 

"Why are we staying with Bruce Wayne?" Steve asked and he wanted to hit himself for asking that question.

 

"Well the party is going to be there and I don't really want to be in the center of Gotham not a good thing and Bruce's huge home was and is a nice place to be I was there a few times in my life." Tony told him.

 

"So you love Bruce very much?" Steve asked.

 

"I care about him." Tony told him and Steve's shoulders deflated. "As a brother I guess…" he didn't get to finish because a pair of lips were on his own. Tony froze a bit and he was only thinking that Steve was kissing him.

 

Steve on the other hand was freaking out because Tony was not kissing him back and he ruined it. He was about to pull away, but Tony responded and grabbed him by the neck and pulled him close. Steve smiled and pulled him by the waist. When they finally pulled up for air Tony smirked at Steve.

 

"You, Mr. Rogers were jealous of Bruce Wayne." Tony said with a smirk.

 

"Shut-up." Steve told him and gave him another kiss. "I don't like him; he gave you to drink after he came to get you." Steve told him. Tony snorted on his shoulder.

 

"It was apple sider." Tony told him.

 

"What?" Steve asked.

 

"The drink it was apple sider, Bruce is a bigger sourpuss than you and he would slap my hand away from any alcohol I could get my hands on it's a creepy thing." Tony said.

 

"Oh." Steve said.

 

"So, how long have you liked me?" he asked. Steve blushed and Tony just had to kiss him, the man was adorable.

 

"A while." He said. "You?"

 

"I liked you a lot for a while but I didn't think you would like me I was driving Ba…Bruce crazy with calling him asking for advice which I don't do." Tony whined. Steve blushed even redder at that.

* * *

 

 

Batman and Superman were just done taking down the villains and getting back to Arkham Asylum.

 

"See we round them up easy." Superman said with a smile and Bruce glared at him. "Do you need a lift?"

 

"I have my own ride." Batman said and pushed a button to call the Bat-mobile to him. Superman saw as Batman leaped in the air to get into the Bat-mobile and he had a very rare smug smirk in his face. Hah Iron Man couldn't help him like that.

 


	9. Stark Meets Kent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its about time Tont help out his friend.

**Nine: Stark Meets Kent**

 

Bruce is in his computer and he still kind of pissed but he is letting it go because, he didn't want to think about it. He wanted to continue to be pissed if it wasn't for a certain genius appearing in his computer screen.

 

"Wooo-hooo, Hi Batsy my oldest bestest friend in the world." Tony said with a huge smile on his face that it surprised Bruce because the last time he smile like that was when he told Bruce about the Avengers moving into the Tower.

 

"Tony." He said. "What do I owe this displeasure?" He said with a smirk on his face.

 

"Ah you know, you love me, but guess what?"

 

"Not a mind reader, but I have to guess it has something to do with Captain Rogers."

 

"Got it in one, pumpkin." Tony said.

 

"You kissed him, or did he kiss you." Bruce asked.

 

"He kissed me first. Oh and he didn't like you." Tony told Bruce and he raised an eyebrow.

 

"I'm not surprise, the glares he kept sending me when I went for you told me so." Bruce told Tony. Tony looked at Bruce.

 

"You knew and you didn't tell me, you jerk." Tony said with a high pitch almost teenage girl voice.

 

"Oh calm down Tony." Bruce said.

 

"So, how are you doing with the Man of Steel?" Tony asks and he sees the way that Bruce tenses at the mention of the man. "That good huh?" Tony asks.

 

"He is getting annoying." Bruce tells him. "He thinks I told you about him and has been giving the cold shoulder as if I care."

 

"But you didn't tell me the Man of Steel's secret identity, heck I know yours because I guessed and I've known you forever." Tony says with a motion of his hands.

 

"Yeah, well the Boy Scout doesn't believe that."

 

"That sucks." Tony tells him.

 

"Well I'm going to Metropolis this week."

 

"What are you doing in Metropolis?" Bruce asked.

 

"Luthor wants to do some business; I'm going so I can tell him ' _NO_ ' in a flashy way." Tony told Bruce.

 

"Don't tell me you plan on putting ' _no_ ' in one of his building as graffiti." Bruce told him.

 

"Psh…Cap would kill me, but that is fun." Tony told him. "Oh Cap is coming, see you later Bruce." Tony told him. Bruce stayed in his seat as Tony ended the call. He had to admit that he was very happy for his friend and maybe a part of him wanted that.

* * *

 

Tony was getting ready to leave for Metropolis.

 

"Man I wish I could take you to Metropolis with me." Tony told Steve as he got his tie fixed.

 

"I need to stay, in-case something happens." Steve told Tony but he was still very happy.

 

"Good thing you still get to go with me to Gotham next month." Tony tells him.

 

"Yeah, are you sure it's okay with Mr. Wayne?" Steve asked.

 

"Again, yes it is." Tony tells him and pulls him down for a kiss. Steve receives it with a smile and happiness.

 

"Please try not to get in trouble." Steve tells Tony before kissing him again.

 

"I won't, plus I'm in the Man of Steels playground if something happens he can get me out of trouble." Tony says with a wink.

 

"I'll miss you." Steve says.

 

"Me too." Tony says as he leaves.

 

#

 

Clark was hoping this would end soon. He didn't want to be here to receive or talk to Mr. Stark at all. Especially since he didn't want anything to do with the man that was trying to take Bruce away and the man that knew his secret identity.

 

"I heard that Stark is dating a man." Lois tells him as they stand right there.

 

"You don't say." Clark says with clench teeth.

 

"Yup, Cat says she thinks its Bruce Wayne, I think it's one of his teammates." Lois tells him. "But I don't know if Stark is ready to change his playboy ways, Christine Everhart dislikes the man."

 

"Let's just get this over with." Clark tells her.

 

"My aren't you in a terrible mood, what did your sheep run away?" Lois taunts. But Clark doesn't pay attention as the private plane arrives. The first one to come out is Pepper Potts. The second one is Tony and he is flashy playing for the camera as if he owns it.

 

"Mr. Stark, can I have some words?" Lois asks.

 

"Hmmm…some words." Tony tells her with a smile.

 

"Very funny Mr. Stark can I ask what brings you to Metropolis."

 

"You can ask, but I have no idea, right Pepper?" Tony says with a smile. Pepper smiled back at him.

 

"Miss Potts." Lois says. "Is good to see you again, what can you tell us about your business here in Metropolis?"

 

"It's business." Pepper tells her.

 

"Oh, will be seeing Iron Man as well?" Lois asks and Clark tries not to say anything.

 

"I don't think the Man of Steel would like that." Tony says.

 

"Is it true you're dating Bruce Wayne?" Lois asks. Tony begins to laugh and Clark looks at him.

 

"Man can't two guys be friends without putting us together." Tony says. "Brucie and I are just friends."

 

"Oh." Lois says. Clark was standing there looking at Stark wondering if he was saying a lie. Tony passed next to him but didn't even pay attention or showed any fact that he knew who he was. It might mean that Bruce was telling him the truth.

 

 


	10. Knocking Sense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony helps out his BFFL.

**Ten: Knocking Sense**

 

Tony was driving toward Lex Corp mostly because he wanted this to be finished as soon as possible and he could get back to Avenger's Tower with Steve and the team.

 

"You can at-least put a smile Tony." Pepper tells him.

 

"I want to get back to the Tower." He tells her. Pepper smiles she had guessed immediately what happened and couldn't be happier for Tony.

 

"You will get back to your Captain don't worry." Pepper tells him and Tony actually blushes and that makes Pepper laugh.

 

"Not a word Pepper." Tony told her.

 

They arrived to the building of Lex Corp and Tony turned to Pepper.

 

"I think Loki will try to take this building for himself since his name starts with an L." Tony told Pepper, who just shook her head.

 

"Behave." She told him.

 

"I can behave you act as if you don't know me Peps." He told her.

 

"Precisely." Pepper told him. They both climbed down and walked together inside the building and Tony was already bored.

 

"Tony Stark is great to see you." Luthor told him.

 

"Feeling is not exactly mutual Lexi." Tony told him and didn't shake his hand. Luthor just glared at him but Tony didn't really care.

 

"Is good to see you Mr. Luthor." Pepper told him with a smile.

 

"Ms. Potts is great to see you." Luthor told her.

 

#

 

The business meeting had not been successful for Luthor because Tony told him 'no'. He didn't want to be involved in any business and it already had plans with other companies. The plan fell when Luthor told Tony that he wanted plans with the Iron Suit so they could mass produce it. Pepper had been the one to solve the problem her way and let's just say Luthor had never been of a woman in his life but Pepper Potts was the one person to reckon with.

* * *

 

 

Tony was currently in his hotel room, getting ready for bed actually which was weird because it was too early. The phone rang and he picked it up and saw the picture of Steve in the screen.

 

"Hello." Tony said with a smile.

 

"Hey Tony." Steve told him.

 

"Hey Cap, guess what I'm getting home tomorrow." Tony told him. "I finally finished the business with Lex Corp, which really if Loki got any ego he would try to get his hands in that building it would do great for his ego and be out of our hair." Tony told Steve.

 

"I doubt the man would go without fight Tony." Steve told him with a smile on his face as he was sitting down in the couch.

 

"So, how was your day?" Tony asked him.

 

"It was great…"

 

"No it wasn't, I can tell when you lie." Tony told him and it was true, mostly it was because Steve couldn't really lie unless it was really important like for an op but for other things he really couldn't lie.

 

"I had to do some PR, it was great just…"

 

"People were too fake." Tony finished for him.

 

"Yes." Steve told him.

 

"Don't worry; I'll be there to spring you soon." Tony said. "How about we get Italian to eat on the rooftop?" Tony told him.

 

"I would like that." Steve told him.

 

"Great, I do miss you." Tony told him.

 

"I miss you too." Steve told him. "Don't get in trouble Tony, I'll see you soon."

 

"Trouble I don't know the meaning of the word." Tony told him.

 

"Of course you don't." Steve told him.

 

"Is that sarcasm I hear my Captain O' Captain?" Tony asked him with a smile on his face.

 

"Maybe, rest Tony." Steve said with a smile.

 

"Fine, love you." Tony told him.

 

"I love you too, Tony." Steve told him. They hung up and Tony was about to go to sleep for reals but he heard something. He went to look out the window and saw that there was a building that was burning.

 

"The place is burning I have to help." Tony said trying to convince someone even though no one was there.

 

#

 

Superman was actually having trouble; he was going to get to the victims that were stuck until someone helped him. He saw that it was none other than Iron Man. He wasn't exactly happy, but he really couldn't complain as the man was helping him take down the people from burning alive. They both were able to work and finish early. When they ended they both stayed in the air.

 

"Thank-you; Mr. Stark." Superman told him.

 

"You're welcome idiot." Tony told him.

 

"Excuse me?" Superman told him, glaring.

 

"I don't think your super-senses are failing." Iron Man told him. "I called you an Idiot."

 

"Now, why would you call me that?" Superman asked him. Iron Man got closer and poked him in the chest.

 

"I think you and I both know the reason why?" Tony told him. He didn't want to get involved in Bruce's love life but Superman was really getting on his nerves. Especially with the whole thinking Bruce had told him about

 

"Oh really?" Superman told him, Clark was ready to give Iron Man a piece of his mind.

 

"Yes, really save me the entire thing about how perfect you are because we all know you're not, I know his secret identity I don't know yours nor do I actually care for it. I know his because I guessed it seems that you super-types tend to forget I'm a genius, I also being in his life since he was four." Tony told him and the duh was hidden there. "Now think about that Superman." The name was said with such disrespect that Clark was in shock before he saw Tony Stark leave.

 

"Beam me up." Clark said to J'onn.

 

As Tony flew back to his hotel room, he hoped the Boy Scout would get his head out of his ass. That and maybe Steve was turning him into a major sap and he wanted to see his best friend happy.

* * *

 

Bruce had just arrived from battle in Gotham and he was checking the monitor, because he kicked everyone out. Though really Flash should have acted like he was angry that he wasn't going to do monitor duty today instead of whooping and acting like it was Christmas Morning. Batman was looking at the screens looking for trouble.

 

#

 

Clark still couldn't believe, what Tony Stark told him. But the fact that Stark reminded Clark that he had been in Bruce's life for a longer time than he had, well it didn't help. So he threw caution to the wind or space really. He knew where Batman was and if the man was going to kill him well people can't say he didn't give it a try. He walked into the monitor room and saw that Bruce was already typing some report up.

 

"Can I help you?" Bruce asked.

 

"Busy night." Clark told him.

 

"No it's quiet." Bruce told him.

 

"Good." Clark told him. "I just came to check if you were alright."

 

"I'm fine." Bruce told him, but Clark heard Bruce's heart make a flip and it gave him confidence.

 

"So you don't mind if I do this." Clark said and before Bruce could ask what Clark was talking about, the chair was turned and he was being pulled before lips crashed with his own. Bruce's eyes went wide before he closed them and held Clark toward him.

 

The kiss was perfect, it was heat, but also all of their emotions were put into it. Since they were years of UST in that kiss. Clark licked Bruce's bottom lip before Bruce opened it letting him in. Clark explored Bruce's mouth and maybe it was the possessive part of him that he didn't like to explore but he felt like marking Bruce telling everyone else, who he belonged too. They both separated and Clark couldn't help but noticed the bruised lips that Bruce had.

 

"What...what was that about?" Bruce asked him and it shocked him that he actually stuttered.

 

"Here I thought you were the World's Greatest Detective." Clark told him. Bruce looked at him and everything really began to click.

 

"That's why you were so against Tony." Bruce told him.

 

"Yes." Clark told him because really after kissing him like that.

 

"This won't be easy." Bruce told him.

 

"Don't care and I know." Clark told him.

 

"So you only want me because you thought Tony wanted me acting possessive on your part." Bruce told him. Clark could hear the insecurities under there unlike anyone else.

 

"No I just didn't know how to tell you." Clark told him.

 

"You do know, what you're getting yourself into?" Bruce asked him. Clark smiled at him.

 

"I've known you for a long time Bruce I think I know what I am getting myself into." Clark told him and kissed him again.

 


	11. To Gotham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time Tony and Steve visit Bruce.

**Eleven: To Gotham**

 

It was finally time to go to Gotham and everyone in Avengers Tower was nervous (read: Steve). Both Tony and Steve would be spending time in Gotham for two weeks. So the entire team was ready for anything that would happen.

 

"Are you sure, you guys are going to be okay?" Steve asked the team.

 

"Cap we're going to be fine without Mom and Dad home." Darcy told him. It made Steve blush red.

 

"You know I would just be worried that you will be meeting Tony's fake family. Wayne is going to put you through the coals Cap." Clint said getting hit in the stomach by Natasha. "Ouch, what?"

 

"Don't listen to him Steve." Natasha told him.

 

"So; Steve are you ready." Tony came out and he had a smile on his face.

 

"Yes." Steve told him.

 

"So try not to burn the Tower down." Tony told them.

 

"We have you for that." Clint told him.

 

"Ha-ha." Tony said.

 

"I wish you well in your trip." Thor told both Steve and Tony.

 

"Thanks Point Break." Tony said. "But seriously try not to burn the Tower down."

 

"We won't." Dr. Banner said.

* * *

 

The ride toward Gotham was a bit quiet for Tony.

 

"Come on Steve is something wrong?" Tony asked him.

 

"No…no its just well you said Bruce is the closest person to family you have…"

 

"Oh you think he is going to be all big brother on you." Tony tells him. "Which technically I am older but still I get it."

 

"Tony." Steve said.

 

"Don't worry Cap, plus I'm meeting his partner too." Tony told him.

 

"What?" Steve asked.

 

"Well take it this way you won't be the only one getting the 'shovel talk' someone else is getting it too." Tony told him. Tony was really waiting for this one too, since he had been the one to talk some sense into the Man of Steel.

 

"Really?" Steve asked. "You mean the reporter they found with him in the elevator of the Daily Planet?" Steve asked he hadn't meant to know that but Darcy had been changing the channels and he saw.

 

"Yeah, so don't worry about it; all you have to worry about is Alfred feeding you." Tony says with a smile. Now he knew who the Man of Steel was but he was not going to say anything it would still be hilarious though.

* * *

 

In Wayne Manor, Alfred was making breakfast for both Master Bruce and Master Clark. It was something he had been waiting for, for a long time and no it didn't seem weird to him. Alfred was just happy to see his charge happy-even if the man will deny it.

 

"How is Lane taking to you staying here?" Bruce asked and Alfred knew that it was his Master's possessive side coming out at the moment.

 

"She is still mad at me that I didn't tell her I as dating you." Clark told him. Alfred had to hold in his laughter which was rare. He remembered very vividly why the world knew that Clark and Bruce were dating. They had been spotted on the Daily Planet in the elevator because Bruce had kissed Clark there and acted innocently when the door had opened and everyone saw.

 

"Well what could you do?" Bruce said. They both walked down to meet Alfred already putting their breakfast in the table.

 

"Thank you Alfred." Clark said with a smile.

 

"Thank-you Alfred." Bruce told him.

 

"Need I remind you Master Bruce that Master Tony and Master Steve will be coming today?" Alfred told him.

 

"Yes I know, there room is ready?" Bruce asked.

 

"Yes." Alfred said. Clark looked at Bruce as Alfred left.

 

"They're staying here?" Clark asked.

 

"Yes." Bruce told him.

 

"Stark is going to eat me alive." Clark told him.

 

"I doubt he would have the appetite Clark." Bruce told him but he had a ghost of a smile that told Clark he was having way too much fun with it. To tell the truth Tony had called Bruce and totally bragged about it, so he knew that Tony was going to rub it in Clarks face.

 

"Ha-ha well I have to go or Perry will have my head." Clark told him and bent down to kiss Bruce. Bruce kissed him back and Clark left with a smile on his face. Bruce smiled and he looked up to see Alfred.

 

"You do realize Master Tony will embarrass him." Alfred told him.

 

"He won't be the only one." Bruce told him and Alfred shook his head.

* * *

 

Steve and Tony arrived in Gotham and as they got down from from the car. He looked around. Steve saw an elder man standing there.

 

"Alfred!" Tony said Steve saw how they greeted each other affectionally.

 

"Master Tony is good to have you in Gotham, Master Bruce sent me to pick you and Master Rogers up." Alfred told him.

 

"Right." Tony told him. "Okay Steve this is Alfred Pennyworth he is essentially like Jarvis except he cooks like a god. Alfred this is Steve Rogers you know Captain America."

 

"Hello is nice to meet you Mister Pennyworth." Steve said with a smile.

 

"Likewise; Master Rogers." Alfred said with a soft smile.

 

"Um, Steve you can call me Steve." Steve told him.

 

"Very well Master Steve, shall we go." Alfred said. Tony grabbed Steve's arm.

 

"Don't even try to make him drop the Master when he is addressing you, it took me years for him to stop calling me Anthony." Tony told him.

 

"Okay." Steve said.

 

Steve had tried to get the hang of Gotham. It was mich darker than New York. But even in the daylight Gotham seemed to have shadows around its place. But he had known that the place had a certain charm. He had his sketch book in his bag so he didn't have it.

 

"I could see you with your sketch book out." Tony whispered to him in the car before they had arrived.

 

"The place is beautiful in its own way." Steve told him.

 

 "Alfred is Bruce going to spend all his time in his office?" Tony asked pulling his suitcase out.

 

"No he will be coming early today." Alfred said.

 

"I totally gave him an excuse for him to come early." Tony says with a smile and Steve looks at him weird.

 

"Indeed you have." Alfred told him.

 

Steve looked at the Manor and was shocked by the oldness of it and it was beautiful.

 

"Wow." Steve said.

 

Both of them finished getting their things off the car and  not really letting Alfres carry the luggage or most of them.

 

"You wouldn't think this place had been burned down." Tony told him.

 

"Oh Darcy told me about that." Steve told him.

 

"Indeed Master Bruce had it rebuilt to its former glory."Alfred told him, with extra features but they didn't need to know that.

 


	12. Shovel Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Boy Scout in Wayne Manor

**Twelve: Shovel Talks**

 

Steve still couldn't believe the place after Alfred had showed Tony and him to their room, which really it seemed to be Tony's room in the Manor which showed how much he didn't know of his boyfriend. They had settled down and Steve pushed Tony to take a nap for a while since Mr. Wayne wouldn't be back for a while.

 

"Aww...does my old man need to take a nap." Tony said with a smile.

 

"Yes I do and so do you" Steve told him and pulled him down for a kiss. Tony responded very enthuastically and smiled in the kiss.

 

"If you keep trying to change my mind like this I have to say I agree with your methods." Tony told him and they continued to kiss for a while until Steve separated them and made Tony lay down on top of his chest so he could take a nap. It was more for Tony's sake then his own. As he heard his breath even out, Steve couldn't help but wonder how this two weeks would go for him and Tony.

* * *

 

Later Bruce arrived and he met Alfred in the front.

 

"Have Tony and Rogers arrived?" Bruce asked.

 

"Yes, they are currently taking a nap." Alfred told him and he seemed amused.

 

"Oh I have to say Rogers is making good changes on Tony." Bruce told him.

 

"Indeed he has." Alfred said because they were the changes he was seeing a little on Bruce thanks to Clark, but he wouldn't say that because it might turned counter-productive. "You should go rest before Master Clark arrives and dinner will be ready." Alfred told him.

 

"Alright." Bruce told him. He went straight to the Bat-cave so Alfred was not exactly surprised.

* * *

 

Tony woke up and saw that Steve was sleeping peacefully; he got up slowly and went out of the room. He walked out to see Alfred dusting one of the vases.

 

"Hey Alfred, is the Bat around here already?" he asked.

 

"Master Bruce is in his cave." Alfred told him.

 

"I'll go bug him for you." Tony said and Alfred gave him a small nod. He walked and went to get to the Bat-cave.

 

He climbed down the stairs and found Bruce already going at his computer.

 

"Really, Brucie I come visit and you are in your computer, entertain me." Tony whined.

 

"I'm checking that my major villains are in Arkham." Bruce told him. "Did you have a good car ride?" Bruce asked.

 

"Yes, thanks for asking for asking and having Alfred welcome us." Tony told him. Bruce just nodded and looked at Tony.

 

"What's on your mind Tony?" Bruce asked.

 

"Lots of things are on my mind that is not a very smart question." Tony said.

"I won't eat your Captain alive when I talk to him." Bruce told him.

 

"I am so eating the Man of Steel though I get to rub it in his face." Tony told him.

 

"I guess, he knows you plan on doing it too." Bruce told him.

 

"Ah that isn't fun." Tony told him.

* * *

 

Steve woke up and saw that Tony wasn't there. He guessed that maybe he had gone to see Mr. Wayne because he was not going to call him Bruce until he talked to the man. He got up and stretched before he went out of the door and climbed down. In truth he was following his nose which happened to lead him to the kitchen. He stood in the doorway and saw that Alfred was standing there. Alfred looked at him and smiled.

 

"Ah Master Steve, Master Tony informed me you would come here first." Alfred told him and Steve blushed in embarrassment. "There is no need to be embarrassed sir, Tony did it with most care."

 

"Oh, do you need help?" Steve asked.

 

"No I am almost done with dinner." Alfred said.

 

"Um…do you know where Tony is?" Steve asked.

 

"I believe Master Tony is with Master Bruce in his study they are talking business." Alfred said.

 

"Oh, is there a place I can be where there is quiet?" Steve asked.

 

"The library." Alfred said. "I'll be sure to inform you when Master Tony is no longer busy." Alfred told him.

 

"Thank-you." Steve said. Alfred showed him were the library was and Steve went back up to the room to get his sketch pad and everything he would need to relax for a bit.

 

He sat down in the chair and looked around the room before he began to sketch, what he had seen around Gotham. He had made research and knew that there was darkness in Gotham, but there was an old beauty to it. He was lost in his sketching that he did not notice when someone sneaked inside the room.

 

Bruce looked at the Captain and wondered when he would notice his presence. When he finally he looked up he looked startle but his body seemed to tense ready for a fight for a few minutes.

 

"Mister Wayne I didn't not see you, when you came inside." Steve told him.

 

"It's Bruce at home Captain Rogers." Bruce told him.

 

"Then call me Steve."

 

"Very well." Bruce told him and saw that he saw that Steve still had his shoulders tensed. "What do feel for Tony?"

 

"Excuse me." Steve told him, he did not think the man was blunt but then again if he was right Bruce was a bit like Tony in the hiding behind mask. Plus when he saw him again he noticed that he was not dumb at all as the papers pronounced him to be,  but pretty smart by the sharpness of his eyes.

 

"You heard me. I know what he feels for you especially if he brought you here." Bruce told him. Steve looked at his part of him not believing that Tony wouldn't have brought anyone.

 

"He never brought anyone to the Manor before, with Pepper he stayed in a Hotel so you must be important." Bruce told him with a slight glare.

 

"I don't plan on hurting Tony, Bruce." Steve told him seriously.

 

"I shall hope not." Bruce told him.

* * *

 

In another part of the house the living room, Tony and Clark were sitting down in-front of each other and Tony had an amuse smile on his face. Tony decided to be blunt about it.

 

"You do know that if you hurt Bruce he is not the only billionaire that can get his hands on Kryptonite right." Tony told her.

 

"I think you would have to be in line." Clark told him with a chuckle.

 

"Then we understand each other, I still can't believe you thought Bruce and I were dating." Tony said with a laugh. "You don't think much do you?"

 

"He calls me the one-man wrecking crew." Clark told him.

 

"Well you better not wreck Bruce's heart or I will get Hulk to wreck you or I'll ask Thor." Tony said. Clark nodded; he knew that Tony was going to put it on him. There was a clearing of throat and they both looked up to see Alfred standing there.

 

"Sirs dinner is ready"

 

"We'll be there Alfred." Tony said. They both got up and walked over to the dining room. Tony sees that Bruce and Steve are already sitting there and they seemed to be talking.

 

"Hey Cap." Tony says with a smile and Steve turns around with a smile on his face.

 

"Tony, come sit down." Steve told him.

 

"Wait a minute Stevie, I want you to meet Bruce's boyfriend, Clark Kent, Clark Kent you know Captain Steve Rogers." Tony said. Steve got up and shook Clark's hand that seemed too strong a grip for someone like him.

 

"I've read your articles they're interesting." Steve tells him. "And its Steve, Mr. Kent nice meeting you."

 

"Thank-you, I read your comics." Clark tells him. "It's Clark, Steve."

 

"Oh my god, we just got the two Boy Scouts together as BFF's." Tony groans getting Bruce's lip to go up in an amuse smile.

 


	13. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party is here

**Thirteen: Party**

 

Steve and Clark had been spending time together and Steve figured out in three days exactly who Bruce and Clark were. Mostly because of his Super Soldier senses and the fact that he could hear things as well and hearing a car in the middle of the night in a place where it was isolated well it was weird. He also got into a run in with the Bat because he stopped a robber,  Bruce was chasing. The whole 'don't mess in my city' was a speech he got. He told Tony and he was laughing with the whole story.

 

"I told you not to mess with the Bat's city Cap." Tony told him as they laid together.

 

"You mean don't mess with Bruce's city, now I know how he could get everything from you." Steve told him.

 

"Yeah we try not to bring that up in public."

 

"We're in bed." Steve told him than blush when Tony giggle his eyebrows. "So Batman and Superman, you don't find it weird at all?"

 

"No, to me Bruce has always being Bruce, he has always been a bit broody, and now Clark is a different story." Tony told him.

 

"You didn't know who Clark was?" Steve asked.

 

"No I figured out barely. Bats and I don't discuss people's secret identities you know." Tony tells him.

 

"I won't tell anyone." Steve tells him.

 

"I know I trust you." Tony tells him. And Steve smiles without letting Tony see him because it's a trust he really treasures.

 

#

 

On the other side, Clark smile down at Bruce.

 

"He knows?" Bruce says.

 

"Yes, he won't say anything." Clark tells him.

 

"I know, if he was well I don't think Tony wouldn't have brought him here." Bruce tells Clark who just smiles at him and gave him a kiss that had Bruce surprised. "What's that for?" he asked Clark once he let him go.

 

"For being you, Bruce." Clark answered and Bruce looked at him and rolls his eyes at the cheesiness but Clark doesn't miss the smile on his face.

* * *

 

The next day it was finally time for the big party that they had to do. The first ones up besides Alfred were Clark and Steve.

 

"Good Morning, Alfred." Steve told him.

 

"Good-morning Master Steve, morning Master Clark." Alfred said.

 

"Good morning." Clark told him. He sits down next to Steve as they get into their breakfast. They let their partners sleep in since they would have to put on a show tonight and both of them needed the sleep.

 

"So are you going to work today, Clark?" Steve asked him.

 

"No, well Perry said no, but I doubt it." Clark told him.

 

"How so?" Steve asked him.

 

"They are going to want to see my point of view, since now I have 'a front-seat' to these things." Clark told him fixing his glasses. "I don't like that, makes me feel like I'm objectifying my relationship with Bruce and I don't know, I don't like that at all."

 

"I know what you mean." Steve told him. "When I was in the USO Tour, I felt like a dancing monkey most of the time, when the thing I wanted was to be in the front lines, now I still feel like a dancing monkey except I think about just being with Tony and don't worry so much anymore."

 

"That's right, I just want to be with Bruce, and I doubt I will stop seeing these parties with a reporter's eye but you know." Clark told him.

 

"But it's a compromise we are willing to make." Steve told him.

 

"Exactly."

 

Alfred hid the smile from his face at those words. Indeed these two men were great for both Master Tony and Master Bruce.

 

"Is Miss Lane going to be here too, Tony tells me she is like Miss Everhart." Steve told him. Steve had met Miss Everhart and he didn't like her so much especially when she talked about Tony.

 

"She is not, she is just very driven, trust me I have saved her a lot from falling out of windows." Clark told Steve.

 

"Steebe." Tony said out grabbing Steve from behind and making him blush.

 

"Yes, Tony."

 

"You left the room." Tony told him and Steve could already see the pout.

 

"You were sleeping peacefully I didn't want to bother you." Steve told him.

 

"Fine." Tony huff's out and Alfred puts a coffee cup there and Tony grabs it, before he puts another one and Bruce comes to get it.

 

"Morning, Master Bruce, Master Tony." Alfred told them. He gives them plates filled with food, which all four devoured without any mercy. "All your suits are ready for tonight."

 

"Thank-you Alfred." They tell him.

* * *

 

They get ready for the party. Both Steve and Clark know that they will not be dealing exactly with their Tony and Bruce but with the ones that everyone's see.

 

"Are you ready Cap?" Tony asked him.

 

"Yeah." Steve told him. They were both wearing dark suits, but Tony had a black suit with a gold tie. Steve had a dark suit and blue tie to him.

 

"You look great, Cap." Tony tells him.

 

"You look very handsome, Tony." Steve tells him, grabbing him by the waist.

 

"Aw your making me blush, Captain." Tony told him.

 

"Is that so?" Steve told him and Tony gave him a kiss.

 

#

 

On the other side of the Manor Bruce and Clark were getting ready. Clark was really nervous. He fixed his suit, which was a little loose like he liked them. It was a dark gray with a baby blue tie. Bruce came out and looked at Clark.

 

"You won't get eaten, Clark." Bruce told him.

 

"That's what you think." Clark told him, it actually made Bruce chuckle.

 

"So the Big Boy Scout is afraid of the press." Bruce told him.

 

"Yes, just like Batman." Clark told him with a smirk making Bruce snort at that.

* * *

 

The party was roaring with all the guests around moving toward both of the couples that were standing together.

 

"Tony Stark." All four men looked up and Tony groaned.

 

"What are you doing here?" Tony groaned out. It was sure that both Steve and Clark had not been wrong and in-front of them was Miss Everhart.

 

"Oh I just come to congratulate you in your business with Mr. Wayne, Captain is nice to meet you." She said.

 

"Thank-you." Steve said.

 

"So I have to ask…how long do two you plan this." she asked Tony and Bruce pointing to the both Steve and Clark. Tony was about to tell her something not exactly nice.

 

"I don't think we have plans Miss Everhart, we are just doing what we feel." Steve answered politely.

 

"If you excuse us, I think Bruce and Tony agreed to give the exclusive to Miss Lane." Clark said and both he and Steve moved Tony and Bruce away.

 

"There is a reason I like you." Tony told Clark.

 

"Miss Lane won't ask you offensive questions." Steve told him.

 

"I know." Bruce told him.

 

#

 

Later the party Bruce and Tony were thankful they didn't have to act to much their rich personas since now they had 'handlers' in a way of their particular boyfriends.

 

"I say this was good." Tony told Bruce as their partners went and left to get them a drink.

 

"I know it's weird." Bruce told him.

 

"Now we need to dance into the moonlight." Tony said and Bruce chuckled and it was a real one. "We have to have another party but this time in Avengers Tower."

 

"We'll see." Bruce told him.

 

"I'm going to see if the Cap wants to dance with me." Tony said moved toward Steve that got entertained with someone.

 

Steve was talking to a congress man and he was bored.

 

"Steve." He tried not to smile at how relieved he was.

 

"Tony." He said and Tony grabbed his hand.

 

"I want to dance." Tony told him. Steve looked at him and got a little shy. "You'll do great."

 

"Okay." Steve told him and grabbed his waist and just followed Tony's lead before he was leading them in the dance. It was nice and Tony was a very good partner.

 

"See and you said you couldn't dance." Tony told him before he smiled at seeing Bruce and Clark dancing very close and he could see Bruce trying to hide the smile from his face.

 


	14. Over-protectiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couples

**Fourteen: Over-Protectiveness**

 

Now every now and then both Tony and Bruce suffered from their partner's over-protectiveness and that put them in the edge when it came to them. Since both of them were kind of used to doing things on their own or having other people do it for them, Alfred for Bruce and Pepper for Tony. It affected them more because they both knew that their partners loved them but it was still hard to get used to it.

* * *

 

Steve was really angry and he knew that he shouldn't be because it was something he should be used to by now. They were in the infirmary with Tony in the hospital bed.

 

"Just say it?" Tony told him.

 

"Why did you do it?" Steve asked.

 

"I didn't see anyone else jumping to do it?" Tony told him.

 

"We could have thought of something." Steve told him.

 

"By the time the entire street would have been gone." Tony told him. He was speaking of the new bomb Red Skull activated downtown New York trying to get the Avengers attention.

 

"Don't be stubborn Tony." Steve said pushing him back to bed gently.

 

"I'm not being stubborn." Tony said even if he was getting up from his hospital bed, he hated hospitals specially this ones that were issued by S.H.I.E.L.D. he had a feeling that he would do the same thing Bruce did and have JARVIS installed in one of the cars to get him to the tower infirmary.

 

"Tony, stay in the bed you're not heal properly." Steve told him.

 

"I am." Tony told him even when the answer became invalid once he got up and winced from his ribs he knew would probably need to be tapped.

 

"Tony." Steve told him. "Please."

 

"Fine, but I want to get back home tonight." He told Steve. Who was just thankful he got Tony to agree to stay, probably Bruce was the one that was going to check on him once he got better from being Hulked out.

 

"Do you need anything?" Steve asked.

 

"I want to go home." Tony told him. "Why don't you go get me a water bottle?" Tony asks politely.

 

"Fine, but you have to stay here, Tony." Steve told him.

 

"Okay." Tony said even though it wasn't true once Steve left to the cafeteria to get his water, Tony got up and winced with every step trying to get to the door and out of the infirmary. He needed to get back to his lab and try to fix his suit for the next battle. He didn't make it to the end of the hallway before he smacked into somebodies chest, said somebody was Steve and he looked at him with a lifted eyebrow.

 

"I thought you said you were going to stay in the room." Steve told him crossing his arms.

 

"I was stretching." Tony told him.

 

"Uh-huh, let's go." Steve said and grabbed him picking him up bridal-style.

 

"I'm not a girl Steve." Tony told him with a pout.

 

"I know, but your hurt and I don't want to hurt yourself any more than you already are." Steve told him honestly and Tony looked at him and sighed.

 

"Did you bring the water?" Tony asked him changing the conversation.

 

"Yes." Steve told him and pecked him in the lips.

* * *

 

In the Bat-cave things were not going too smoothly.

 

"You have to slow down." Clark told Bruce, who hadn't slept for four days already because of Scarecrow.

 

"I don't know Clark, if I can't actually find Scarecrow than maybe I can slow down." Batman told him.

 

"You haven't found him now, come and rest, eat something." Clark said to him.

 

"I have to find him, Clark." Batman told him. Clark put a hand to his shoulder and looked at Bruce straight in the eyes.

 

"You won't be stopping him if you fall asleep on the job." Clark told him. "Just rest for a few hours than you can come back okay, I could help you…" Bruce glared. "If you want my help I'm not telling you, you needed it." Clark knew that sometimes he needed to be careful when he offered his help to Bruce even if they were dating.

 

"Fine only a few hours Clark." Bruce amended.

 

"I think six hours will be fine, I told Alfred to cancel your meetings for today." Clark told him and Bruce looked at him.

 

"Fine, but if you carry me I will punch you." Bruce told him.

 

"Wouldn't dream of it." Clark said and he had a smile on his face.

 

"You didn't win, Clark, I'm just hungry." Bruce told him.

 

"Of course." Clark said and grabbed his hand pulling him up the stairs.

 

"Don't placate me."

 

"I'm not." Clark said and kissed him full on the lips. Bruce kissed him back and he didn't notice when they were already up the stairs and out of the cave thanks to Clark floating them out of the grandfather clock.

 


	15. Proposals Pt. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Proposals

**Fifteen: Proposals Pt.I**

 

Clark and Steve sat in-front of each other in one of the dinners that was actually peaceful. Now they would be with their respective partners but both of them were buried in paperwork and nothing would get them out. So they decided in going out for some apple pie. It was something they had done since they met, Tony had not been wrong in saying that two of the biggest Boy Scout's had become best friends, not like with their partners. But both of them had to admit that it was nice to rant about their boyfriend to someone that actually knew what they were talking about.

 

"The regular, Cassie." Steve said with a smile to the woman. They had been in here to many times that the owners just knew them. Cassie came and left them their hot chocolate's because it was just calming and they didn't have to worry. They both drank in silence and looked out for New York and trouble in general.

 

"How's Bucky?" Clark asked because they had found the Winter Soldier and it had been hard because S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Justice League had wanted to get him. But Steve had interceded for his friend and he was still alive and trying to get used to everything.

 

"He's fine, could be better." Steve told him.

 

"He must have terrible nightmares." Clark said.

 

"Just like all of us." Steve told him and it was true their job was wonderful saving the world but all of them had a curse and it was the nightmares.

 

"Yes, that's right." Clark tells him. "How are you and Tony handling it?"

 

"Fine, I just…I just…" Steve doesn't say anything and looks out the window as Cassie comes and brings them their apple pies.

 

"Just, what?" Clark asked him.

 

"You told me you had news you wanted to share." Steve told him. Clark smiled brightly at that and Steve was surprised. He took out something from his pocket and put it on the table. When Steve saw it, he couldn't help the smile and laughter coming out.

 

"Son of a gun." Steve says and out of his pocket comes out a box this one isn't black but a blue velvet. They both laugh.

 

"You know Tony is going to gloat if he ever finds out." Clark tells him.

 

"I know." Steve tells him. "When do you plan on asking?"

 

"I don't know actually, I bought it and I asked Alfred you know for permission though I did tell him not to tell Bruce."

 

"How did Alfred take it?"

 

"Oh, he just got this mischievous smile and told me that it was finally time." Clark says with a chuckle.

 

"I had to asked Pepper and Rhodes." Steve told him. "They were both very shocked but very happy. It was a bit awkward."

 

"I can tell, Selina Kyle came to see me and it was not a visit I expected." Clark told him.

 

"I got called in by Coulson and threatened." Steve says with surprise.

 

"Well the good thing I guess is that Bruce keeps that particular life secret, but I did get punched by Flash and winked." Clark tells him.

 

"Everyone is just waiting for us to ask." Steve told him and Clark nodded.

 

"When do you plan to ask?" Clark asked.

 

"I just can't find the right time." Steve tells him. "I was going to give it to him, on the anniversary of the battle of New York but I chickened out."

 

"You too I was going to give it to him the day we met." Clark said.

 

"You said, the way you met wasn't so pleasant." Steve tells him.

 

"Wasn't it the same thing with you?" Clark tells him.

 

"True." Steve tells him.

 

"I don't want to ask him on a holiday just in-case." Clark tells him.

 

"You really think he is going to say no?" Steve asked.

 

"I want him to say yes, but it is a possibility." Clark said.

 

"Clark, Bruce is going to accept even I know that." Steve told him.

 

"You're telling me you don't worry about that with Tony?"

 

"Well yes, I guess." Steve told him. "But I will ask him."

 

"So will I, I just need to find the right time." Clark told him.

* * *

 

"You had hot chocolate with Steve." Bruce tells him as he gets inside the Watchtower Monitor Womb.

 

"Yes, I did." Clark said.

 

"Complaining about Tony and I?" Bruce said to anyone it would sound like an annoyed sound but to Superman it sounded mischievous.

 

"Of course not." He tells him. "We are the boy scouts according to you and Tony we were just exchanging ideas."

 

"That sounds terrible." Batman says and Superman smiles. Before he gives Batman a quick peck in the lips that no one in the world would have seen.

 

"You would think so." Superman told him. Batman smirked at him which Superman could tell which ones were smiles now.

 

"Bruce I have a question for you." Superman says.

 

"Yes, what is it?" Batman asks him.

 

"Wel…." He didn't get to finish because the alarm sounded.

 

"We got trouble." Batman says getting up. "What did you want to ask?"

 

"We should get ready." Superman tells him.

 

#

 

"I told you, that once you and Clark met you would be Boy Scout BFF's." Tony tells Steve as he hands him a cup of coffee.

 

"You act like it's a bad thing." Steve tells him. Tony wraps his arm around Steve waist and smiles at him.

 

"How are you feeling?' he asks even if he still isn't that good with emotions. But he knows that Steve is still taking Bucky still being alive not exactly well.

 

"I'm doing fine actually going out kind of help." Steve told him. "Do you know, what would help too?" he asks and Tony smirks because that is one of the things he loves about Steve when he gets all mischievous.

 

"Oh…I'm liking this." Tony tells him.

 

#

 

In the morning Steve wakes up and he looks around to see Tony laying there besides him. Steve begins to make invisible drawings in Tony's back. He sees around and thinks that he could get up to every morning like this. But he is a realist in a way and knows that Tony will be in the lab sometimes. He smiles at that.

 

"Hey, Steve." Tony says blurry and kisses Steve's cheek.

 

"Morning Tony." He tells him and kisses his forehead.

 

"You seem happy this morning." Tony tells him.

 

"I'm with you." Steve tells him.

 

"Steve I'm all charmed, you know you don't have to tell me pretty things I already love you." Tony tells him. Steve moves and kisses Tony.

 

"I will tell you, you are wonderful so many times until you believe it." Steve tells him and kisses him again. Before Steve can ask, what he wants to ask, the alarm goes off.

 

"Ugh…super villains have the worst timing." Tony groans.

 

"They do." Steve says before getting up.

 


	16. Proposals Pt. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The proposals

**Sixteen: Proposals Pt.2**

 

It had been close to two months and both Clark and Steve couldn't find the right time to propose. Well a few right times had come but they had been interrupted by meetings, fighting crime, the jobs, charity everything had been stopping them from asking either Bruce or Tony. It was also getting a bit on their nerves.

* * *

 

Tony was having a day off and he was surprised that it had happened; it made him wonder when the next aliens would come and try to take over the world. Not that he wanted to because he really for the first time needed to rest and by rest he meant, going down to the lab so he could work on some projects for the team. He needed to fix certain things and Dr. Banner couldn't help him since he and Darcy went on a trip to help children. Thor and Jane had traveled to Asgard of all places; Hawkeye, Black Widow and Bucky were out on one of their missions. So this weekend was only him and Steve it made Tony quite happy.

 

#

 

Clark was really happy as he drove to Kent Farm with Bruce next to him.

 

"I still can't believe you're taking some days off." Clark told him.

 

"It's only the weekend Clark." Bruce told him.

 

"You agreed to come to Smallville."

 

"Isn't that what normal boyfriends do?" Bruce asked with a raise eyebrow and Clark could see the amusement in his eyes.

 

"I suppose, but you never claimed to be normal." Clark told him.

* * *

 

"Burgers this is the American Dream, Captain." Tony told Steve as he came down with plates for them to eat in the lab.

 

"You're going to rest tonight Tony." Steve told him.

 

"I will, I'm almost finished anyway." Tony told him eating his burger.

 

#

 

"Bruce is good to see you again dear." Ma Kent said and hugged and gave a kiss on his cheek to Bruce. Who still wasn't used to the affection?

 

"Martha." Bruce said.

 

"Come in, your father is in the back Clark, I have pie ready for both of you." Ma Kent told them.

 

"I'll go get, Dad." Clark said and moved away.

 

"Come on, Sweetie." Ma Kent told Bruce before he gave her his elbow so she could grab on to it. "Oh your sweet, you know you don't have to win me over still making Clark happy is all I need."

 

"It's the polite thing to do, Alfred thought me right." Bruce said with a wink.

 

"Of course." Martha said with a smile.

* * *

 

On Sunday morning Steve woke up early and went to exercise and when he came back he went to shower, and changed. As he changed he put the ring box he had gotten used to carrying in his pocket.

 

"Ste…ve, too early" Tony groaned.

 

"Good-morning Tony, I'm going to make breakfast." He told Tony.

 

"Okay." Tony said and went back to sleep.

 

#

 

Steve got their breakfast ready and he got it on a small breakfast table before he walked to their bedroom and opened the door.

 

"Wake-up Tony." Steve said.

 

"Okay… five more minutes, Steve." Tony said before his nose got the smell. "Coffee."

 

"That's right and food." Steve said and put the small table on Tony's lap as he sat up.

 

"God, you are spoiling me." Tony told him.

 

"I like spoiling you once in a while." Steve said.

 

"Which you were like this in training." Tony said.

 

"No, you would get lazy and I can have anyone saying I give you special privilege." Steve told him.

 

"But I'm special, I'm yours." Tony pouted and kissed him.

 

"Eat." Steve said.

 

"You're eating with me right because this thing is huge." Tony told him.

 

"I am." Steve told him.

 

"You didn't tell me if I was yours." Tony told him with a soft smile.

 

"You are mine, just as I am yours." Steve said. "You know if I can spend my life like this with you, I would be happy-Steve didn't know how in the world he was doing it but he bent down on his knee right there next to Tony and smiled as he held his hand- Tony I love you, would you do me the honor of becoming my husband?" He asked taking the ring out. Tony looked at Steve, this was not what he was expecting at all but at the same time he was worried Steve would try to take it all back.

 

"Yes, not taking it back right."

 

"Of course not Tony, I love you." Steve said and kissed him, Tony pulled him closer. "Let's see if this fits."

 

"Okay." Tony said and looked at the ring for once, it was gold with three stones slanted, it was a ruby a blue diamond and a diamond in a row, it was beautiful. Steve slipped it in slowly and Tony couldn't help the silly smile that came to his face.

 

"Love you." Steve said.

 

"Love you too." Tony said and reached out to kiss Steve and pulled him close.

* * *

 

Bruce and Clark were walking in the farm and Bruce felt at peace. Yes he knew he complained sometimes and people thought that because he was from the big city, he wouldn't like the country. But he had to admit Smallville was peaceful something he was not used to in Gotham, it calmed him. Clark was holding his hand as they walked together.

 

"We go back tomorrow." Clark told him.

 

"I know." Bruce said. They continued to walk as Clark had let go of his hand to put his hands on the back of his head and Bruce put his hands behind him. He was not expecting anything, but suddenly he didn't feel Clark next to him and he looked back to see Clark standing there.

 

"Clark is something the matter." Bruce asked walking back to him.

 

"Bruce you know I love you, right."

 

"Yes, I believe I told you I feel the same." Bruce told him.

 

"Okay." Clark said. "I may not be like anyone else you ever dated."

 

"Good, I don't think we would have lasted if you did." Bruce said with a small smile before he saw that Clark wasn't smiling and seemed serious.

 

"Bruce, I care about you all of you." Clark said. "I mean I know I'm a farm boy and well you're not and I really can't explain but I want to spend my life with you not matter what we go through or all the evil villains, aliens we have to fight against with. Bruce will you do me the honor of becoming my husband." Clark said and Bruce looked at him.

 

"You want to marry me." Bruce asked.

 

"Yes, do you want me to bend down on my knee?"

 

"No." Bruce told him and Clark smiled before he pulled out the box and opened it, but Bruce looked at Clark. "Are you sure?"

 

"Positive."

 

"There will be no turning back after this; I am not an easy man to live with." Bruce told him.

 

"We've practically been living together for almost two years, this will make it official." Clark said. "Bruce."

 

"Yes." Bruce told him and Clark pulled him close and kissed him. They pulled apart and Clark took the ring out, it wasn't too showy it was two-tone stainless steel with an old black ion-plated center, in the middle was a small row of diamonds. Clark put it in Bruce's ring finger and they kissed again.

 

"I love you." Clark whispered.

 

"I love you too." Bruce whispered so low that Clark was really happy he was Superman or he would not have heard.

 


	17. Wedding Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Planning, Planning.

**Seventeen: Wedding Planning**

 

_**BREAKING NEWS** _

 

' _This is Vicky Vale with Gotham News.' Vicky said. 'These few months we thought them both speculations, but it appears it to be the truth.'_

 

_'Now it appears that there will be a double wedding for the two most eligible bachelors now, Bruce Wayne and Tony Stark will be marrying their partners Clark Kent and Steve Rogers.' Vicky told the viewers. 'We don't….'_

 

#

 

"It could have been worst." Clark told Bruce.

 

"Really?" Bruce told him.

 

"Well, just so you know Lois is going to try and kill me since Vicky was the first one to find out about the news." Clark told him.

 

"I'm tempted to see that actually happen." Bruce told him.

 

"Do you plan on becoming a widower before marrying me?" Clark asked.

 

"Don't be ridiculous Clark." Bruce told him and Clark had to smile there had been two incidents in which he died, when he got sent to the horrible future and Doomsday. He had no intentions of it either.

 

"Love you too, Bruce." Clark said and kissed his cheek. He could see Bruce smiling.

 

"You guys could have warned us it was coming out today?" Tony said sitting on the couch with Steve.

 

"But it is better this way." Steve said.

 

"Now the wedding." Tony said. "We know a lot of heroes will be attending the wedding…"

 

"You really want to do a double wedding?" Bruce asked.

 

"Yeah, this way we can both shine and I want to spend my time with Steve here on our honeymoon and with New York, Gotham and Metropolis taken care of at the same time all of us can enjoy our honeymoons." Tony said.

 

"He does have a point Bruce."

 

"Fine, we're having it here at the Manor." Bruce told them.

 

"Oh no, you both don't." Pepper said coming with Alfred. "Now in how many months are you planning for the wedding?" she asked.

 

"As soon as possible." Steve and Clark answered.

 

"That answers one of the questions."

 

"Will it be here at the Manor, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked.

 

"Yes, it will." Bruce replied.

 

"Now the Guest list, how are we going to do this?" Pepper asked.

 

"Now I think we should have a party for everyone else on the rehearsal and on the main reception we only worry about the people we actually want because I am not dealing with senators in our wedding." Tony said.

 

"I think that is a good idea, we could tell everyone else that our husbands to be wanted a smaller wedding and we couldn't refuse them." Bruce said and Pepper and Alfred were writing it all down.

* * *

 

**_Cake Tasting_ **

 

Clark was picked up from his job in a limo which caused him to blush a bit and when he got inside Alfred was there.

 

"Hello, Alfred, where are we going."

 

"Master Clark, we are going to attend the cake tasting."

 

"Ah, yes I almost forgot." Clark told him.

 

"Yes, it seems that Master Bruce assumed as much, he says you are working hard on an article."

 

"Yeah."

 

#

 

"Clark." Steve said and inside the room, with Tony and Bruce, who were currently smooching the bakers.

 

"Steve." Clark answered. "How long have they been at it?"

 

"Two hours, I brought my paper work." Steve answered.

 

"It's a good time I have my own paper to write if they keep this up." Clark said and sat down right there next to him.

 

"We are finally getting cake." Tony said. Bruce moved there next to Clark and touched his hand, and Clark smiled.

 

"You sure, Alfred is not going to kill us?" Clark whispered to Bruce.

 

"He understands." Bruce tells him.

* * *

 

_**Decorations** _

 

"We are not having gold and red for the decorations." Bruce told Tony.

 

"But it will be cool." Tony said.

 

"No it will not." Bruce said.

 

"Well it's not going to be all black." Tony told him.

 

"You know I saw other this design since you are having different tables, we could choose blue and red for Steve and Tony, blue and black for Bruce and Clark." Pepper told them.

 

"Alright." Bruce and Tony answered.

 

"Steve, Clark what do you think?" Pepper asked them.

 

"It's fine." Steve and Clark answered they honestly didn't want to be in the middle plus they actually thought it would be a good idea.

* * *

 

_**Invitations** _

 

The four of them were sitting down in the living room of Wayne Manor and they all had papers around them.

 

"So, who are we going to invite?" Tony asked.

 

"Both teams would be alright." Clark said.

 

"Well for us it would be only the founding members that know about us." Bruce told him.

 

"What about the villains your friends with, like Catwoman?" Tony asked, Bruce glared at him.

 

"She's going to be invited as long as she doesn't plan anything else." Clark answers.

 

"Now the security detail."

 

"Seriously we are going to have like most of the strongest heroes here, as far as I am concerned we don't need to worry about security."

 

"But we should have some; just in-case people ask questions."

 

"So we have Fury put in some of his agents." Tony told Bruce. "I mean since Steve and I are getting married they won't be questioning you for having them there."


	18. Weddings Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one of the Weddings.

**Eighteen: The Weddings Pt.1**

 

"Where are we going?" Clark asked. He and Steve had been cornered in Avengers Tower by half of the team and some of the JL team.

 

"Were do you think, Clark bachelor party, for you and the Captain." Hal told him.

 

"But…" Steve said.

 

"You have to go…"

 

"Oh no, we made sure to that both Metropolis and New York are taken care of." Clint told them before they gave them any excuse.

 

#

 

On the other side-really it was Wayne Enterprises- a brave man was putting his life on the line at the moment-he really was since the man he was trying to convince was sending him death-glares.

 

"But Bruce!" Tony whined.

 

"Why do you insist we do this?" Bruce asked.

 

"We are about to be married, not that I'm complaining and I don't think you are either." Tony told him. "We have to do something crazy you know and Vegas it is and you owe me."

 

"I owe you?" Bruce asked with a raised brow amused.

 

"Yes….yes you do." Tony told him with his arms crossed.

 

"What exactly?"

 

"You missed my twenty-first birthday because of your ninja-freaky-training, so as payment as my BFF for the entire time we are alive, for our bachelors party we are going to Vegas."

 

"Fine."

* * *

 

"That is completely not fair." Hal told Clark and Steve.

 

"Why is that?" Clark asked.

 

"You and Steve can't get plastered." Clint replied.

 

"I still had fun." Steve told them.

 

"That's not the point both of you should have gotten plastered."

 

#

 

Tony and Bruce woke up and turned to see Pepper standing there.

 

"Hello Pepper." Bruce said politely.

 

"Well both of you come on, I still cannot believe you got into a fight in a casino." Pepper told them.

 

"I was trying to defend him."

 

"What I could totally take him on." Tony told him.

 

"You were about to call one of your suits."

 

"You threw the smoke bomb."

 

"You were going to get shot and no one saw me."

 

"Both of you stop it; we have to make sure that you are better so we can get back to Gotham." Pepper told them both.

 

"Pepper, will this be…"

 

"Yes, Bruce this won't come out." Pepper told him.

* * *

 

The big day was coming and Alfred made it a rule that the two couples could not see each other before the wedding. They didn't understand the reason, why since it really wouldn't make a difference. Bruce had been on lock down about going on patrol, so two days before he had made sure that his entire major Rogue's Gallery was in Arkham.

 

#

 

Alfred opened the window letting the sun shine inside.

 

"Alfred." Bruce told him.

 

"You're getting married today." Alfred said reminding him.

 

"Is Clark up already?" Bruce asked.

 

"Yes, he and Master Steve left for a morning run."

 

"Oh." Bruce replied.

 

"You are not getting cold feet are you, Master Bruce."

 

"Not at all Alfred." Bruce said standing up and going to the bathroom to take a shower.

 

#

 

"Are you nervous?" Pepper asked fixing Tony's tie.

 

"Not at all, why would I be nervous I'm about to marry Steve Rogers." Tony said.

 

"I'm very happy for you." Pepper said. "I know Steve is going to make you very happy."

 

"Aw, Pep you're going to make me cry and my eyes are going to be all blotchy for the wedding pictures." Tony pouted and Pepper smacked him on the head.

 

"You know what I mean Tony."

 

"I know Pep." Tony tells her seriously.

 

#

 

"Master Bruce really?" Alfred said fixing Bruce's tie, which he seemed to mess up every time.

 

"I'm fine Alfred." Bruce told him. Alfred got this serious look in his eye and grabbed Bruce's shoulder before he move.

 

"I must tell you something important, Master Bruce." Alfred said and Bruce looked at him. "Today I'm very proud, I have always been proud of you and I wish you all the happiness today, I am certain your parents would be incredibly proud of you."

 

"Thank-you, Alfred." Bruce said with a smile.

 

"You're welcome, Master Bruce I believe that it is time." Alfred said.

 

 


	19. Weddings Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part.

**Nineteen: The Weddings Pt.2**

 

Clark and Steve were standing together and waiting for their partners to come out. Clark turned to see his parents there smiling up at him. He couldn't believe it, he was about to be married. To Steve it was really different he always believed he would marry a nice girl in his time or end up alone. Now he would get married to a man he loved.

 

When the music came on they both looked up to see Bruce and Tony coming up the aisle toward them. They stood in-front of the other and both couples looked at each other with so much emotion that everyone in the room could see it.

 

"We are gathered here today to join these two couples in matrimony, marriage is…" the judge began and the couples were just looking at each other. "With the hope that never changes in the world and in your love…"

 

"I Anthony Edward Stark take you Steven Grant Rogers to be my husband when you fight for what is wrong, for when we fight because we don't understand each other, when you get lost in the technology, for better or worst; for richer or poorer till dead do us part."

 

"I Steven Grant Rogers take you Anthony Edward Stark to be my husband when you are up in the middle of the night building new things, when you won't eat, when you make the most brilliant things in the world, when you have family you think you don't deserve but you do, for richer or for poor, for better or worst till death do us part."

 

They all turned to the next couple even as people could be seen wiping their eyes and they didn't know what to expect of the next couple.

 

"I Bruce Wayne take you Clark Kent to be my husband, for when we are in our worst, when you stay writing articles, when you miss the farm, when you are being a boy scout; For better and the worst, until we no longer can."

 

"I Clark Kent take you Bruce Wayne to be my husband, when the you are being stubborn, when you push yourself to your limits, when you take on something you know is right when everyone wants you to quit, when you get annoyed at people who are slower in their thinking their yours; for better or worse, for richer or poor till we no longer can."

 

"I now pronounced husband and now you may kiss." The judge told them. The two couples kissed and everyone cheered and some dabbed their tears away.

* * *

 

The people invited to the party were in shock at seeing all the decorations on how different and how great and perfect it looked. The two couples moved around saying hello to their guest.

 

"This looks great." Dr. Leslie told them.

 

"Thank you." Bruce tells her.

 

"Oh Bruce, you're q lucky man."

 

"I know." Bruce tells her.

 

"Clark." The two turned around to see Lois standing there.

 

"Lois." Clark told him.

 

"So congratulations…."

 

"Are you going to want an interview?" Bruce asked.

 

"Later of course, if it is alright." Lois told them both. Clark gave a side look to Bruce who just smirked.

 

"Congratulations my friends." Thor said to Steve and Tony who looked at him, just as he came to them and gave them a hug.

 

"Thanks, Point Break." Tony told him tapping his arm.

* * *

 

The two couples were on the floor for their first dance. As they danced, the four of them could see that things were indeed different and that they were okay with it.

 

#

 

"Okay, so our Best Man will be saying their piece." Pepper told them.

 

The first one to get up was Thor who was Steve's Best Man, everyone had been surprised but Steve had taken hold of Mljnoir in one of the fights.

 

"My friends, I am told that as the Best Man I must speak of my fighting brother." Thor boomed out. "I met Steven during the time of War and I am the happiest knowing he was by my side during battle. He is a good man and I know that he will make a good match for my other brother Tony, they both deserve each other to their happiness." Everyone cheered, the next one was Barry.

 

"Alright, I know both of the grooms and am really close to Clark the reason why I am the Best Man. Anyway I know Bruce will make Clark happy, how do, I know because I have never seen either more terrified for each other and happy but with each other. Bruce makes Clark happy because I don't know who will make him that happy. Clark is a great friend, a good man and a great writer. To the Happiness of the grooms and that they have a happy life."

 

"Hmm...I suppose I am the next one, as you can see both Tony and I didn't have Best Man, the reason being that we both are our Best Man." Bruce told everyone. "Now it is no surprise to anyone that Tony and I met as children; we saw the worst of each other when we were down a well or down a bottle. Steve makes Tony happy, I know he will play it off but he is a good man even if people doubt it. May they be happy?"

 

"Wow really Bruce, Clark is getting you all sappy-Bruce rolled his eyes- Now what can I say about Bruce. He helped me a lot even when it came to staying with me during my darkest times. He understands what we go through and I don't have to be what everyone expects. Clark you know I know you didn't like me thinking that Bruce and I were that close; but I know he cares about you, I have never seen him with anyone as I have seen him with you and I hope you understand the importance about that…so that is all I'm saying let's drink."

* * *

 

The party went on for hours and everyone was having fun, both sets of grooms were spinning around and being a bit clumsy for show. When it was time for them to leave everyone was cheering and throwing winks at them.

 

The two couples kissed and got into their different cars leaving for the airport and their honeymoons.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter I will be moving a few years.


	20. Then Comes A Baby Carriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changes are coming to the couples.

**Twenty: Then Comes A Baby Carriage**

The two most famous couples and in the world had been married for the past 3 years to the surprise of many. As many had placed bets on both playboys ending their marriages in the first five months of marriage as other celebrities before. Of course, this didn’t mean that they didn’t receive letters from fans and haters.

 

**_Avenger’s Tower_ **

Steve was going through the mail, it was one of the few things that everything left to him. The excuse that he was old enough to understand. It was mainly fan mail, which he had to pass a sensor to it to see that nothing was too dangerous. They had gotten a bomb once, of course, it was taken care of, but it ended with him or Thor looking to the mail.

“Jarvis, how many do we have?” Steve asked.

“A thousand just today.” Jarvis replied.

“That is a low.” Steve said, he was used to more, which he just put in piles for whoever it really was, but it kept him from being too bored. He also knew that Darcy would be coming in a few minutes to get everything.

“Steve!”

“Darcy you seemed energetic.”

“Well, I just got an important date.” Darcy said with a smile and Steve tried to ignore that.

“Well, I like the outfit you are wearing.” Steve said regarding the green dress that she was currently wearing.

“Oh, you bad man, Tony is rubbing off on you.” Darcy said with a smile.

“Well we are married.” Steve said with a smile.

“Oh, you are still so sappy.” Darcy smiled before walking away to her own date. Steve smiled and continued to look through the letters. Trying to keep his mind of certain things, of certain changes.

#

**Gotham City**

“I will be back in a few weeks.” Clark said to Bruce.

“I’m well aware, the mission will not take to long.” Bruce replied to him.

“I wish it was a normal mission and not something like this.” Clark told him. “Why can’t you go again?”

“I have a meeting all this month.” Bruce told him.

“Your jail out of free card.” Clark said with a smile.

“As always.” Bruce said. “I will have to suffer a few weeks with people thinking that you have left ne and that soon there will be another woman in my arms.” Clark stopped him with a kiss.

“It has been a few years people need to get more inventive with their reasons.” Clark said with a laugh, he had to admit that at first it had bothered him, that people believed the worst of Bruce. He knew that it was something he needed to get used to, but he still did not like it.

“True, but it is fun.”

“You don’t do fun.” Clark said before grabbing him and kissing him in the lips.

“No go, before I change my mind and you don’t end up going anywhere.” Bruce says with a smile. Clark walks away and flies away. Bruce see’s as his husband leave to a mission and he worries knowing that he won’t have his back.

“I believe Master Clark will be fine, Master Bruce.”

“I know.” Bruce said.

“You also have a commitment, which I guess will be good.” Alfred said with a smile and giving him the paper.

“Where am I going?” Bruce asked looking at the paper and noticing that it was a ticket it read: Hailey’s Circus.

“You will have an entertaining time.”

#

Later that night Bruce knew that he needed to go to the Circus and part of him was interested to go. He got out of the car and he moved toward the Circus knowing that he was intending on having fun, he knew that Clark would think this was interesting.

He walked and grabbed a small popcorn treat knowing that people expected for him to act like this. He looked at the show and he could say that he was having fun.

“Now Ladies and Gentlemen, to the Greatest of our show the deadliest of the action.” Harley said. He kept going and Bruce looked up to see that there wasn’t a net.

“Welcome and see the sights of the Flying Grayson’s!” he said. Bruce was looking at the Acrobats and he had to smile looking at them. He noticed that someone else was up there too, but he saw that it was a child.

#

The Avengers Team was currently in battle trying to take down some of the Hydra Agents, they had taken New York hostage like always taken down some of the buildings in Queens.

‘Hawkeye come in.” Steve said.

“Captain, we have some of the buildings collapsing, we need some help.” Hawkeye said.

“I have Crossbones in custody.” Iron Man told him.

“Alright, Thor, Black Widow; lets go.” Steve said moving to the destroyed buildings. It was one of the few things that he hated, and he walked to look at the buildings.

Steve began to move and was cleaning the rubble.

“Don’t look so down babe.” Steve heard Tony on his ear.

“It’s fine, we just need to see if they are any survivors.” Steve told him.

“It looks like everything is clean.” Natasha told him.

“Yeah…” Steve stopped when he heard something. “Tony, do you hear it?”

“Hear what?” Tony asked. Steve was trying to hear more of the noise and pointed toward the issue.

“There is something there.” Steve told him. Tony looked at the building and turned on his sensors and he saw the heat signal.

“Your right.” Tony said and moved to the building that seemed to be of more importance.


End file.
